Accident In Love
by fall711
Summary: Isang aksidente ang nag ugnay sa kanilang dalawa. Sa unang pagkikita pa lamang nila ay na love at first sight na agad si Sendoh kay Rukawa. At lahat ay gagawin niya mapaibig lang ang masungit na binata. Sendoh OOC; Rukawa OOC-SenRu-COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Accident in Love**

**Pairings: SenRu of course**

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to all Sendoh and Rukawa fans. This is my first fic kaya asahan nyo po ang mga typo errors at wrong grammar. I'm an amateur writer and not a professional writer.**

Chapter 1

Malalim na ang gabi at gusto ng umuwi ni Rukawa Kaede. Tapos na ang presentation ng eighteen roses kung saan ay pang labing isa siya sa mga lalaking nakasayaw ni Yui, pinsang buo ni Sakuragi Hanamichi kung saan ay napapayag siya nito na maisayaw si Yui dahil na rin sa kahilingan ng dalaga.

Hindi naman makatanggi si Rukawa dahil ngayon lang humiling si Sakuragi sa kanya kung kaya't pinagbigyan niya ito. Wala namang problema doon dahil matagal na silang magkaibigan ni Sakuragi simula ng pumasok sila sa Shohoku highschool.

Kailangang makauwi na siya dahil kanina pa siya hinihila ng antok. Anumang oras ay maaari na naman siyang makatulog.

"Hindi ko na kayang makipagpuyatan sa inyo."

"Huwag ka na munang umuwi, Kaede. Sabay sabay na tayo mamaya. Sandali na lang." wika ni Mitsui Hishashi.

"Oo nga. Killjoy ka naman eh." segunda naman nina Miyagi Ryota at Kogure Kiminobu.

Napilitan si Rukawa na makinig sa mga kaibigan. Nakakahiya naman kung magpumilit siya sa pag uwi. Pero sadyang napapagod na siya kung kaya habang nakaupo sa mesa ay napadukdok siya doon.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Napakahirap naman ng nararamdaman ko ngayon. Naranasan mo na bang maghanap ng wala, ha, Hiro?" himutok niya.

Nasa kalye na naman sila ni Koshino Hiroaki na kanyang bestfriend.

"Hindi pa. Bakit?"

"Naiinis ako. Bakit hanap ako ng hanap ng saya sa buhay ko? Hanap ako ng hanap ng bagay na makapagpapasaya sa akin tapos heto, di ko naman mahanap. Di pa rin ako kuntento." wika ng isang matangkad na lalaki. Meron itong malalantik na mga pilik mata, matangos na ilong, mapupulang mga labi, macho pero masasabing weird dahil sa mga nakataas nitong mga buhok na kala mo ay nakuryente. Heh, eto siguro ang trade mark niya.

"Iyan siguro ang dahilan kung bakit ka nagpumilit na bumalik dito sa Kanagawa at iwan mo muna ang Tokyo, ano? Naghahanap ka ng wala. Tss.. Ewan ko sa'yo, Aki!"

"Sinabi mo pa. Boring ang buhay ko doon. Kasi naman sanay na sanay ako sa mga barkada ko rito at laging may kausap. Doon, di ko magawa ang gusto ko."

"Kasi naman totoy ka na ng magpunta doon kaya siguro hayun."

"O, ano namang konek don?"

"Wala."

"Buti pinayagan ka ni Tito at Tita na umuwi dito?"

"Syempre. Ako pa ba? Ako si Sendoh Akira na hindi nila mahihindihan. Sa gwapo kong ito? Sus..."

"Ikaw talaga, ang sutil mo na, mahangin ka pa. Ang tanda tanda mo na."

"Di naman ako sutil ah. Konti lang naman na. Hindi na akong masyadong mabarkda."

"Hindi sutil, pero konti lang? Ano to, gaguhan? Oi, Akira, ikaw nga tigil tigilan mo ko ha? Puro barkada nalang ang hinahanap mo. Tapos kapag wala kang makita ay ako ang pinepeste mo!"

"Pagbigyan mo na ako. Tutal, mas lamang ka naman sa kanila eh kasi since birth, palagi na tayong magkasama. Bestfriends nga tayo di ba? Magkadikit nga ang bituka nating dalawa eh." sabay halakhak. "Kaya samahan mo na ako, sige na."

"Bwisit ka talagang _hedgehog_ka! Lagi mo akong pinepeste. Pag ako naasar sayo, ipapasarado ko na ang lahat ng establishments na pwede mong mapagbilhan ng mga gel mo."

"Awww! You're so mean." pagkatapos ay lumungkot ang mukha nito at nagpaawa effect.

(Koshino sweat dropped)

_'Kainis talaga tong lalaking to. Dinadramahan na naman ako.'_Nagkibit balikat muna siya at pagkatapos ay hinarap ang kaibigan.

"O siya. Sige na nga. Sasamahan na kita. May magagawa pa ba ako? Tumigil ka na nga sa kapa-puppy dog eyed mo diyan. Naiirita lang ako."

"Talaga?!" Tuwang tuwang sabi nito. "Yes!" at napasuntok pa ito sa hangin.

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?"

"Ewan ko. Wala akong maisip."

"Aba'y umuwi na tayo. Kanina pa akong hilong hilo sa kaiikot natin. Tapos ayaw mo naman akong pakainin."

"Relax ka lang, Hiroaki."

Napakamot ng ulo si Koshino.

"Really, paano ako makakapagrelax nito? Gutom na gutom na ako tapos ayaw mo naman ankong pakainin kahit na pockey man lang. Napakakuripot mo."

Napahagalpak siya ng tawa. Talang iniinis lang niya ang kaibigan. Nakatuwaan niyang paglaruan nito. Buti na nga lang ay palagi pa rin siya nitong sinasamahan kahit na ganon ang ugali niya.

Mabuti nalang at mayroon siyang kaibigan na katulad ni Koshino. Magkababata silang dalawa at para ng magkapatid kung magturingan kung kaya't palagi silang sanggang dikit. Ulilang lubos na si Koshino. Namatay sa panganganak ang ina niya noong siya ay isinisilang pa lamang. Samantalang ang kanyang ama naman ay namatay noong masagaan ng rumaragasang truck noong siya ay sunduin sa school noong elementary pa lang.

Naawa si Lolo Jun (Uozmi) [Sorry, ginawa kong lolo nina Sendoh at Koshino si Orangutan] kay Koshino kaya naman inampon niya ito at isinama sa bahay nila. Nakita naman niya kasi kung paano magturingan ang dalawa at nakikita rin niya na mukhang madidisiplina naman ni Koshino ang makulit na si Sendoh.

Inihinto na ni Sendoh ang kanyang kotse sa tapat ng Tokyo Tokyo restaurant.

"O hayan. Nakonsenya na ako kaya naman papakainin na kita."

"Hay salamat! Kanina pa nga gustong kainin ng maliliit kong bituka ang malalaki kong bituka eh."

"Bumaba ka na dyan at ng makapag order ka na at ng makakain na tayo." paasik na sabi niya at pagkuway lumabas na ng kotse at inilock ang pinto.

"Opo, boss. Heto na nga po."

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711**

"Hoy! Walang ganyanan. Nanlalamang ka na naman eh."

Isang malakas na tapik sa balikat ang gumising sa kanya. Sobrang groge na ang pakiramdam niya at halos hindi na rin niya maibuka ng maiigi ang kanyang mga mata. Pero sa totoo lang, gusto niyang suntukin at balatan sa pamamagitan ng nail cutter ang taong nang gising sa kanya kaya lang iniisip rin niyang ayaw niyang magsimula ng gulo. Nakakahiya sa kaibigan niyang si Hanamichi pati na rin sa pinsan nitong si Yui.

"I have to go na. Mabigat na talaga ang pakiramdam ko at kailangan ko na talagang matulog."

Tumayo si Rukawa at nagpaalam na sa debutant.

"Sorry, Yui. Talagang suko na ang mga mata ko."

"Okay lang. Ikaw pa."

"Sige. Happy 18th birthday nalang uli," anya at pumunta na siya sa nakaparada niyang kotse at sinusian. Pumasok na siya sa loob at pina start ang sasakyan. Bumusina pa siya kina Sakuragi at kumaway.

"Oi Kaede, mag ingat ka sa pagmamaneho mo ha! Kaka-15 mo palang." sabi ni Mitsui at ngumisi pa.

"Tss.. Marunong na akong magdrive no. Sige."

At pinaharurot na niya ang sasakyan pauwi. Malayo layo pa naman ang uuwian niya. Sa Yokohama Club malapit sa Kainan dinaos ang birthday party ni Yui. Sa Shohoku district pa siya uuwi. Habang nagmamaneho ay dahan dahan lang ang pagpapatakbo niya ng kotse. Mahirap ng maaksidente.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Hoy! Hoy! Sendoh Akira! Dahan dahan nga lang ang pagmamaneho mo! Nang titrip ka na naman eh. Umaangat na ang pwet ko dito sa inuupuan ko. Pinakain mo nga ako pero gusto mo naman akong patayin sa takot!"

"Relax ka lang Hiro. Sagot kita."

"Sagot na ano? Sagot mo akong ipalibing?"

"Ang galing mong manghula. Pano mo nalaman?"

"Damn you, broomhead!"

"Uuwi na tayo at ng makapagpahinga ka na."

"Hay salamat."

Pinaglaruan uli niya ang kaibigan. Mas pinaharurot pa nito ang sasakyan."

"Nakupoooo!"

Pagsapit sa isang intersection ay nagmenor siya ng pagpapatakbo. Pero may isang kotse ang humahagibis na dumaan. Marahil ay napansin nito ang kotse niya at katulad niya any nagulat din ito at nabigla ring naikabig ang manibela at agad na tinapakan ang preno.

Nakakangilo ang tunog ng mga gulong sa biglaang pagpipreno at gahibla na lang ang puwang ng nguso ng kotse niya sa nguso ng kaskaserong driver na iyon.

Nasubsob silang dalawa ni Koshino sanhi ng impact ng biglaan niyang pagpipreno. Buti nalang at sa mga bisig niya tumama ang kanyang mukha samantalang si Koshino naman ay nagawang itukod ang mga kamay.

Hindi naman talaga mainitin ang ulo niya kaya lang sa pagkakataon na ito ay uminit ang ulo niya.

"Muntik ng masira ang gandang lalaki ko ah. Maharap nga yung gagong driver na to." Inis siyang bumaba ng kanyang kotse at nilapitan ang isa pang kotse.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

Nawala ang antok niya pero nabwisit siya sa kotseng muntikan ng makabangga sa kanya. Malay ba niyang may paparating na sasakyan. Ni hindi naman kasi ito bumusina man lang. Pero kasalanan rin niya. Nagmamadali na rin siyang umuwi dahil gusto rin niyang makapagpahinga at talagang antok na antok na siyakung kaya muntikan na siyang sumablay.

Isang matangkad na lalaki na may weird na style ng buhok ang nakita niyang lumabas ng sasakyan. Pagkakita sa kanya ng lalaki ay agad na hinampas nito ang kotse niya.

"Hoy! Gago ka! Muntik na kaming maaksidente ng dahil sayo!" paninisi nito sa kanya.

"Wala akong kasalanan. Ikaw ang may kasalanan."

"Ikaw kaya! Ang tulin mo kasing magmaneho!"

"Pareho lang tayo no!"

Natamaan ng ilaw ang mukha ng lalaking inaaway niya at biglang nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.

Aba'y kay gandang lalaki naman pala nitong kaharap niya. Bagsak na bagsak ang mga buhok nito at kahit na natatakpan ng kanyang mga bangs ang mata ay kitang kita pa rin niya ito. Fox eyed na tinernuhan ng mahahaba at malalantik na mga pilik mata. Matangos na ilong, mamula mulang mga labi, parang kasing puti ng niyebe ang kulay ng balat... at... ang seksi.

Napalunok siya at may naramdamang kakaiba. Napalunok ulit at napatingin uli siya sa lalaking kaharap.

"Next time, mag iingat ka! Napakakaskasero mo kasi!" parangal niya at pinanlakihan niya ito ng mga mata.

Hindi siya nakakibo. Tila nawalan siya ng dila habang walang kakurap kurap na pinagmamsdan ang magandang lalaki sa kanyang harapan.

_'Ano bang nangyayari sa akin?'_

Tinapunan siya ng matatalim na tingin ng magandang lalaki at sumakay na uli ito sa kotse niya. Umaangil na pinaatras niyon ang minamanehong sasakyan at saka umalis.

Awtomatikong kumilos siya. Sumakay sa kanyang kotse at pina start ang makina ng sasakyan at kumaliwa sa kalyeng tinahak ng magandang lalaki.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" sita ni Koshino.

"Susundan natin yung magandang lalaking yon."

"Ano?! At bakit? Hahamunin mo ng away?"

"Hindi."

"Eh ano nga?"

"Basta!"

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

Bumusina siya ng malakas para pagbuksan ang gate pero sa tingin niya ay himbing na himbing na ang ulog ng katulong nila.

Napilitan siyang bumaba ng kotse at gamitin ang susi ng gate para makapasok. Gusto niyang mainis. Gusto na niyang mailapat ang kanyang katawan sa malambot niyang kama pero puro aberya naman ang nangyari sa kanya sa pag uwi niyang ito.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

So, diyan pala siya nakatira. Mukhang mayaman. Ang laki ng bahay."

"Eh bakit ba inalam mo pa? Balak mo bang sampahan ang magandang lalaki na yon ng kaso? Anong ground?"

"Relax, Kosh. Di ko siya sasampahan ng kaso. Balak ko siyang balikan."

"At bakit?"

"Mukhang tinamaan ako magandang lalaki na yon."

Napanganga ang kaibigan niya.

"Ano?!"

"Shhh.. Manahimik ka nga. Di ka naman against sa man-to-man relationship di ba? Diba nga kayo na ni Jin ng Kainan?"

"Hindi. Bakit, sinabi ko ba at oo!"

"Okay good!"

"Akala ko pa naman sasampahan mo ng kaso yun? Yun pala ay nabihag ka na niya ng ganon ganon lang."

"Ang ganda niya kayang lalaki. Sa tingin mo? Baka naman yung mga magagandang lalaki na katulad niya ay talagang nilikha para sa katulad kong, ahem... gwapo."

"Ang hangin grabe! Signal number 4"

Sendoh only smirked at his bestfriend.

"O anong binabalak mo niyan? Umistambay tayo rito hanggang mag umaga?"

"Hindi naman. Uuwi na tayo at babalikan nalang natin siya bukas ng umaga."

"Ano? At bakit?"

"Basta!"

Nangingiting pina start na naman niya ang kotse at saka bumuwelta para umuwi.

Mas masahol pa yata siya sa gunggong. Bakit ba kasi bigla bgla na lamang siyang nagkagusto sa isang lalaki na kasing angas ng taong yon? Di naman sa homophobic siya. Marami din siyang mga kaibigan na may mga karelasyong mga lalaki, kasama na doon ang bestfriend niyang si Koshino na kasalukuyang boyfriend ni Jin. Hindi lang niya maintindihan ang sarili.

Gwapo naman siya. Hindi maipagkakaila iyon at maraming babae ang nagkakandarapa sa kanya, mai-date lang siya o kaya ay maikama. (ahem!)

Kung sa bagay ay naniniwala siya sa love at first sight. Pero mukhang mas grabe pa sa love at first sight ang nararanasan niya ngayon.

Imagine? Sinundan pa nga niya talaga ang magandang lalaking iyon para lamang malaman ang tirahan? And here he is, nakatulog na siya na puro yon ang kanyang iniisip.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Kaya pala wala ng nagbubukas ng gate kagabi ay dahil wala na tayong katulong."

"Oo , anak. Nagtanan si Hiromi kagabi. Wala tayong magagawa. Umibig yung tao eh."

"Sana naman ay nagpaalam siya na aalis siya." himutok ni Rukawa Kaori. Sa edad na 40 ay batam bata pa rin itong tignan at palaging nakangiti.

"Mahal, meron naman bang magtatanan na mamamaalam pa?" sita naman ni Rukawa Tomo habang nagbabasa ng dyaryo.

"Kung sabagay."

"Paano yan? Mahihirapan ka diyan sa dami ng trabaho, Mommy."

"Wala tayong magagawa. Habang wala tayong katulong ay ako muna ang kikilos dito sa bahay."

"For the mean time, 'My, kumuha ka nalang muna na part time na labandera at tagalinis." suhesyon ni Kaede. Tumango na lamang ang butihing ginang.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Ano ba! Ang aga aga aga naman nating tumambay dito sa Shohoku district na to!" maktol ni Koshino habang karay karay na naman niya ito sa loob ng sasakyan. Ginising niya ito ng alas kwatro ng madaling araw upang tumambay dito. Nagbabakasakali siyang makita na naman ang lalaking may matang katulad ng isang kitsune.

"Wag ka na kasing magreklamo. Andito na tayo eh."

"Ako'y nahihiwagaan na sayo ha! Pati love life ko nadadamay. Ginising mo ko ng pagkaaga aga para lang bantayan ang lalaking yan. Niyaya pa naman ako ni Jin na lumabas." mamayang lunch."

"Ihahatid kita mamaya kung saan kayo magkikita ng boyfriend mo. Samahan mo na ako."

Naningkit lang ang mata nito sa kanya.

"Duda kasi ako na maagang aalis yan eh. Sa tingin mo, nag aaral pa siya o nagtatrabaho na?"

"Malay ko. Manghuhula ba ako?"

"Baka estudyante palang siya. Mukha naman siyang mas bata sa akin eh."

"Bakit ba ang talas niyang isip mo?"

"Siyempre! Brainy ako eh."

"Brainy? Baka naman baliw ka na? Sabihin mo lang ng maihatid ka na namin ni Lolo Jun sa mental hospital at ng maiconfine ka na."

"Ouch! Sakit mong magsalita. Kaibigan ba talaga kita?"

"Ewan ko sayo!"

"O siya. Matulog ka na nga muna diyan at ako nalang muna ang magbabantay dito."

Pagkatapos ng isa't kalahating oras ay may lumabas ng isang kotse buhat sa gate ng bahay na binabantayan niya. Umibis muna ang driver na walang iba kundi ang magandang lalaki na muntikan ng makabangga niya kagabi.

"Hoy! Koshino Hiroaki, gumising ka!" sabay yugyog niya dito.

"Ugh.. Bakit?" wika nito habng kinukusot kusot pa ang mga mata dahil sa nanlalabong paningin.

"Tignan mo, andon si beautiful boy. Ang ganda ganda niya di ba?"

"Malay ko. Di ko naman siya type."

"Umoo ka nalang kasi."

"Oo na nga!"

"Ano kaya kung mahalikan ko yung mga labi niya? Ang lambot siguro ng lips niya. Hehehe. Saka ang sarap hawakan ng bewang, napaka slim."

"Ayan ka na naman sa mga pantasya mo!"

"Magready ka na. Susundan natin siya."

"Anoooooo?!"

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Muntik na akong maaksidente kagabi." salubong ni Rukawa sa mga kaibigan na nakatambay sa may puno ng sakura.

"Ha? Bakit?" gulat na tanong ni Sakuragi habang nagpipindot ng phone. Siguradong ang girlfriend na naman nitong si Haruko ang katext non.

"Muntik na akong mabangga ng isang kotse na may driver na may weird na style na buhok!"

"Huh?"

"Nakataas kasi lahat ng buhok. Parang alambre sa tigas. Pag may nalaglag na butiki don sa buhok niya paniguradong tusok at di na makakaalis pa!" inis na sabi niya habang nakapamewang.

"Ano naman itsura ng lalaking yon?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Di ko nakita eh. Madilim kasi. Saka nga blurred na ang paningin ko. Basta yun lang ang napansin ko eh. Yung buhok niya."

"Mga ilang taon na ba ang lalaking yon?"

"Di ko alam eh. Pero bata pa. Parang mas ahead lang sa akin ng isa o dalawang taon.

"Ahahaha! Baka naman siya na ang matagal mo ng hinihintay na prince charming mo? Malay mo di ba?" sabat ni Miyagi na di niya namalayang dumating na pala at nasa likuran na niya.

Pinanlakihan niya ito ng mata.

"Ayan ka na naman sa kaka death glare mo. Malay mo nga eh."

"Aba, sa ating magkakaibigan, ikaw nalang ang walang karelasyon. Di ka ba naiinggit samin? Tanong ng may pulang buhok habang isinusuksok sa phone nito sa bulsa.

"Si Hisashi kasi ang naunang lumandi eh. Nagsisunod naman kayong mga gunggong kayo." Asik niya.

"Aba! Eh mahal ko si Min-kun eh. Mahirap na baka maagaw pa ng iba." Nagblush naman si Kogure ng umakbay sa kanya ang boyfriend nitong si Mitsui.

"Ikaw talaga." Wika nito habng kinukurot sa tagiliran ang lalaki. Napatawa nalang ito sa kanya.

"Tandaan mo Kaede, pag puso na ang umiral, wala ka ng magagawa kundi sundin yan." sabay turo ni Sakuragi sa dibdib niya.

"Tsss..." wika nalang niya at umirap sa mga kaibigan bago umalis sa kumpulan nila.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"First year highschool student palang siya at dati siyang nag aral sa Tamigaoka. Naglalaro din siya ng basketball at kasama siya sa team ng Shohoku, kaya pala ang tangkad din niya katulad ko." pagbabalita niya sa kaibigan.

Nagtagumpay siyang makakuha ng information doon sa lalaki dahil nagtanong siya sa registrar. Nagpuppy eyed lang siya sa isang babae doon kung kaya naman hindi na ito nakatanggi sa kanya at pagkuway binigyan niya ito ng isang matamis na ngiti na halos ikalaglag ng panty ng babae.

"Ang ganda ng pangalan niya, Kosh.. Rukawa Kaede, bagay na bagay sa kanya di ba. Di ba? Oh God, para siyang anghel na isinugo para sakin. Bagay din siyang maging prinsesa…. Princess Kaede." pangungulit pa niya sa kaibigan.

"At sino naman ang prinsepe, aber?"

"Syempre ako!" sabay turo nito sa sarili.

"Nag iilusyon ka kaagad samantalang di mo nga alam kung magkakagusto rin sayo yung lalaking yun."

"Basta! I would do anything to make him to fall in love with me."

"Asus! At anong gagawin mo? Aakitin mo?"

"Hindi. Kikidnapin natin at re-rape in ko."

"Gago! Ang manyak mo talaga." sabay batok sa kanya.

"Hoy, masakit yun." wika nito na pinalungkot pa ang boses at hinimas himas ang parte ng ulo na binatukan ng kaibigan.

"Ihatid mo na nga ko sa Hokare restaurant, nandun na daw si Jin at hinihintay na ako. Di ko namalayan na magtatanghalian na pala, kakasunod natin diyan sa prinsesa mo."

Napatawa nalang siya habang minamanioobra nito ang sasakyan at nagtungo na sa restaurant kung saan naghihintay si Jin. Kumulo na rin kasi ang tyan niya dahil sa gutom.

_'Wait ka nalang muna dyan, beautiful.'_nasabi nalang niya sa sarili.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Ang tagal namang dumating ni Hiromi. Hindi na yata babalik yung babaing yon."

Naghihimutok ang kanyang mommy sa kawalan ng makakatulong sa bahay.

"Bakit kasi hindi magsabit ng karatula diyan sa gate, Honey. Baka sakaling may makabasa ay may mag apply sa iyo." Suhesyon naman ng daddy niya.

"Nakakakiya naman sa mga kapitbahay natin. Baka mga katulong nila ang mag apply sa atin."

"basta wag kang tatanggap ng mga katulong na alam mong katulong ng mga kapitbahay natin."

"Tama si daddy, mommy. Baka sakaling may mag apply ng matapos na ang paghihirap mo.

"Masakit na nga ang mga kamay ko kakalaba at kakalinis ditto. Pati mga braso ko ay nananakit na."

"Kawawa ka naman mommy. Hayaan nyo at magtatanong ako kina Hanamichi baka sakaling may alam sila at ng mairekomenda naman satin."

"Uy, Hiro, hayan na siya. Lumabas na rin sa wakas ang Kaede ko."

Kanina pa sila nag aabang ni Koshino sa labas ng gate nina Rukawa. Nakatulog na si Koshino sa kahihintay. Kung tutuusin ay nakakaawa naman talaga ang kaibigan niya. Bubulabugin niya ito ng pagka aga aga tapos ay hihilahin nya ito para bantayan lang si Rukawa.

Kailangan niya kasi itong kasangkapanin para naman payagan sila ng Lolo Jun nila.

"Asan siya?" tanng nito na namimigat pa ang talukap ng mga mata.

"Hayun siya!"sabay turo nito. "Hindi siya naka uniform, mukhang wala siyang pasok ngayon. May kasama pa siyang may idad na babae. Baka yun ang mommy nya. In fairness, maganda ang mom nya kaya pala ganyan din siya kaganda."

"_Baka_ Akira.. Talagang walang pasok ngayon kasi sabado. Saka baka nga yan yung mommy nya."

Ibinalik niya ang tingin kay Rukawa saka sa kasama nitong babae.

**SenRu711RulesSenRu711RulesSenRu711Rules**

"Hayan, 'My. Sa computer ko pa ginawa yang ads mo para may mahanap ka ng katulong. Malinaw ang nakalagay dyan, Wated: Housemaid. Please apply inside. O diba, okay? May mag aapply na diyan. Maganda kasi pagkakagawa ko diyan eh."

"Ang yabang mo. Tingnan natin kung effective nga yang ginawa mo."

"Wait ka lang, 'My. Makikita mo, mamaya may kakatok na dyan sa gate natin para mag apply."

"Hay, sana lang at umepekto nga yang ginawa mo."

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident in Love**

**Pairings: SendohXRukawa**

**Chapter 2**

Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Sendoh pagkabasa doon sa karatulang ipinaskil ni Rukawa kani kanina lang.

"Kosh! Kosh!" tawag niya sa nahihimbing na kaibigan pero di ito natinag kaya sumigaw nalang siya sa kaliwang tenga nito.

"Koshino Hiroakiiiiiiii!"

"Huh!? Anu yun? Sunog? Sunog!" nahihintakutang sabi nito.

"Gunggong! Walang sunog.. Madali ka, tignan mo yun dali daliiiii!" sabay turo nito sa karatula.

"O ano naman yun?"

"Good news! May alam na akong paraan para mapalapit kay Kaede ko."

"?"

"At isasama kita dito. Isasama kita sa mga plano ko."

"Ano na namang kabalbalan yang binabalak mo?"

"Sekretong malupit muna. Basta maghintay ka lang. Pag nagbakasyon si Lolo Jun sa Hokkaido ay saka ko sasabihin."

"Ano namang koneksyon ng pagbabakasyon ni Lolo Jun sa binabalak mo?"

"Simple lang.. Magbabakasyon din tayo."

"Talaga? Saan naman yan."

"Basta malapit lang. Sa tabi tabi."

"Libre naman ba?"

"Oo nga. Sagot nga kita di ba?

"Aba! Game ako dyan! Magpapaalam na ko kay Jin ko hangga't maaga. Papayag naman yun eh. Ibang iba talaga pag may parents kang humahakot ng maraming pera. Papasyal pasyal, pakain kain, patulog tulog. Hayahay ang buhay! Tapos ngayon pabaka bakasyon pa."

Ngumiti lang siya sa kaibigan. Hindi na muna niya sasabihin ang binabalak. Baka madismaya pa ito at masira ang plano niya. Haay!

…...

"Hiroaki, huwag na huwag mong pababayaan yang si Akira, ha!? Dalawa lang kayong maiiwan dito sa bahay. Baka mamaya eh kunsintihin mo pa yang kaibigan mo sa mga paglalakwatsa niyan."

"Hwag kang mag alala, lolo. Your grandson is in the good hands." at nag thumbs up pa ito sa matanda.

"Basta ang bilin ko ang sundin mo. Matagal akong mawawala. Baka mahigit isang buwan ako sa kaibigan kong si Takenori sa Hokkaido. Kung di lang ako nahihiya sa tagal ng pinagsamahan namin eh baka tumanggi ako dahil duda ako na may gagawin na namang kalokohan yang kaibigan mong palaging nakataas ang buhok!" singhal nito sa kanya.

"Huh?! Ako?" sabay turo ni Sendoh sa sarili.

"Oo ikaw nga! Gunggong ka! Ikaw lang naman ang may ganyang style ng buhok dito. Alangan namang ako?"

"Pwede rin naman, lo, kung gugustuhin mo. Kahit ako pa ang maglagay ng gel at magblower sa buhok mo."

Hinampas siya ni Uozmi ng hawak nitong tungkod.

"Siraulo ka talagang bata ka. Wala kang modo."

"Kelan ba alis mo, lolo?" tanong ni Koshino.

"Bukas na."

"Aba'y bilisan nyo." sabi ni Sendoh.

Sa sobrang inis ng matanda ay ginulo nito ang buhok niya.

"Hwag mo kong ginaganyan, Akira. Baka hindi kita matantiya at pektusan kita sa prostate mo." pananakot nito sa kanya.

"Ambastos mo naman, lo. Joke joke lang naman yun eh.."

"Hoy, Hiro, yung bilin ko ha? Bantayan mo yang kumag na yan." at umalis na ito para mag impake ng mga gamit.

"Opo." sagot ng mas maliit..

Kasalukuyan siyang nakaharap sa salamin habang inaayos ang buhok na ginulo ng lolo niya. Nag iisip na siya ngayon ng kanyang mga gagawin pagkaalis ng matanda.

…...

Nakaalis na si Lolo Jun ng umagang iyon patungong Hokkaido. Inihatid pa nila ito sa airport at pagkatapos ay dumiretso sa bahay nina Rukawa.

"Sa wakas! Simula na ng bakasyon natin."

"Saan ba talaga tayo magbabakasyon? Sana naman sa labas ng Japan."

"Ang taas ng pangarap mo. Dito lang tayo sa tabi tabi."

"Saan nga kasi?"

Ngayon ay nakahinto na sila sa tapat ng bahay nina Rukawa.

"Nababasa mo ba yan?" sabay turo nito sa karatula.

"Oo."

"At nakikita mo ba ang malaking bahay na yan?"

"naman! Bahay yan ng pinapantasya mong Kaede di ba?"

"Good! Well, diyan tayo magbabakasyon."

"Ha?" halos malaglag ang panga nito sa gulat.

"Hwag ka ng kokontra. Ito lang ang tanging paraan ko para mapalapit ako kay Kaede at ng makilala siya ng lubusan."

"Luko loko ka.. Pano ka mag aapply diyan eh di ka naman marunong sa gawaing bahay?"

"Kaya nga isinasama kita eh. Para turuan mo ako."

"At kung di ka matanggap? Saka tignan mo nga ang sarili mo, ang laki ng katawan mo. Napaka flawless ng balat mo. Artistahin pa yang pagmumukha mo at take note, lalaki ka. Di na sila maniniwala na ang isang lalaking gaya mo ay marunong sa gawaing bahay." mahabang paliwanag nito sa kanya.

"Basta! Alam mo ba yung kasabihan na, nothing is impossible? Yun yun.

Napapailing nalang siya sa sobrang kakulitan ni Sendoh.

…...

"Now, my dear bestfriend, look at me now. Mukha na akong boy di ba?"

Napangiwi ito sa kanya.

"Oo nga. Kung di lang kita nakitang naglagay lagay ng kung anu ano sa katawan mo ay iisipin kong hindi ikaw si Sendoh Akira na pinapantasya ng mga kung sino sinong babae. Muntik ng kitang di makilala ah. Ang kapal kapal na nga ng kilay mo tapos kinapalan mo pa lalo at sabog sabog pa nga. Tapos naglagay ka rin ng pekeng bulutong at pekeng pimples sa mukha mo. Tapos naglagay ka pa ng pekeng gilagid at ngiping nakausli. Baka lalong di ka matanggap niyan eh mukha ka ng aswang sa lagay mo. Dapat sayo ay doon ka mag apply sa may mga horror house."

Umismid siya sa kaibigian habang nakapamewang.

"Hmp! Nabili ko lang tong pekeng balahibo kaya idinikit ko sa kilay ko."

Buti nalang at napagdesisyunan mong ibaba yang mga buhok mo."

"Syempre, para di nya ko makilala."

"Yari tayo sa lolo mo pag nalaman niyang iniwan natin itong bahay."

"Eh di pag natanggap tayo, hilingin nating kondisyon ay uuwi tayo sa bahay every weekend."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Tara na." at hinila na niya si Koshino para pumunta sa malaking gate ng mga Rukawa.

…...

May nagdoor bell. Malakas at sunod sunond. Kasalukuyan siyang kumakain ng agahan kasama ang kanyang parents at ang bunso niyang kapatid na si Keisukei.

"Success, mommy. May makakasama na tayo dito sa bahay."

"Baka naman kolektor lang yan ng kuryente."

"Hindi yan. Ako na ang mabubukas ng gate. Maghintay ka lang diyan."

"Sama ako kuya," wika ni Keisuke, ang nakababatang kapatid niyang lalaki at kumapit na ito sa kamay niya.

"Sana naman mabait siya, kuya, at matalino para tuturuan niya ako sa mga assignments ko."

"Keisuke, tutor ang kelangan mo."

"Eh malay mo nga, matalino di ba?"

Di na niya sinagot ang nakababatang kapatid ng nakalapit na sila sa gate at pagkuway binuksan.

He sweatdropped ng mabungaran ang dalawang lalaki na nakatayo may gate.

"Magandang umaga, sir." wika ng isang matangkad na lalaki sa kanya. Sa tingin niya ay mas matangkad pa ito sa kanya. Mga 190cm siguro. Ngumiti pa ito kung kaya lumabas ang gilagid at mga nakausling ngipin nito.

Napangiwi siya sa nakita.

"Anong kelangan nila?" malamig na tono na tanong niya.

"Nabasa kasi namin na nangangailangan kayo ng housemaid? And I would like to apply in that position, sir."

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Aba't inglesero pala ang pangit na kumag na to.

…...

Gusto niyang suntukin ang sarili. Bakit nga ba siya nakapag ingles? Baka mahalata siya ng mgandang lalaki na to ah.

"Bakit marunong kang mag ingles?"

"Ah kasi po... Prinaktis ko talaga yan para maimpress kayo sakin. Kailangang kailangan ko lang talaga ng trabaho sir. Kaya please, tanggapin nyo na ko."

Napadako ang tingin ni Rukawa kay Koshino.

"At sino naman ang isang to? Para kang may assistant ah, mag aapply ka lang."

"Alalay ko nga yan, sir. Nag aapply rin siya. Dalawa kami."

"baka isa lang ang kunin ni mommy."

"Ay isa lang sir? Ay ayoko na. Teyk it or lib it." akma na siyang tatalikod ng bigla siya nitong hinawakan sa balikat. Muntik na siyang himatayin ng dumampi ang mga kamay nito sa kanya. Nagdiwang ang kalooban niya. Pagkakataon na niya ito para mapalapit kay Rukawa.

Abot tenga siyang ngumiti at humarap sa lalaki.

"Tanggap na po ako?"

"Tuloy kayo sa loob. Bahala si mommy sa inyo."

Para siyang babaeng kiri ng sumunod kay Rukawa papasok sa loob. Grabe, ang tangkad nito at talagang napakagandang lalaki sa malapitan. Slim ang pangangatawan nito. Tinitignan niya ang mga pwet nito habang naglalakad at wala sa loob na nailabas niya ang dila at dinilaan ang kanyang mga labi.

Nakita ni Koshino ang kanyang ginawa kaya tinabig siya nito at pinandilatan ng mata.

"Ang landi mo Aki. Mamaya ay mahalata ka niyan at mabuko pa ang plano mo. Ayusin mo nga yang sarili mo, kanina ka pa naglalaway sa katititig diyan sa lalaking yan. Kung makatitig ka, aba'y parang gusto mo ng dambahin yan ah saka baka bigla yang matunaw." bulong nito sa kanya.

"Di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko, Hiro. Mahal ko na talaga siya."

"Mahal? Agad agad?"

Napailing na lang siya sa inaasal ng kababata.

'_Hay naku, pagtinamaan nga naman ang puso.' _At sumunod na siya kay Sendoh.

…...

"Ano ba ang mga alam nyo sa gawaing bahay?" tanong ng babaeng nasa lamesa at ito rin yong babaeng kasama ni Rukawa noong magsabit ito ng karatula sa labas ng gate.

"Eh..."

"Marami, maam. Lahat ng gawaing bahay ay alam namin." salo sa kanya ni Koshino. Para kasi siyang napipi.

"Bakit nainisipan nyong dito pumasok? Eh sa kung tutuusin eh mga lalaki kayo."

"Mas magagaling pa kaming magtrabaho sa mga babae, maam. Sinisigurado ko sa inyo. Sa hirap po kasi ng buhay ngayon ay kailangan naming humanap ng trabaho para mabuhay kami. At isa pa, kayang kaya namin kayong ipagtanggol pag may masamang tao na manloloob sa bahay nyo, eh sa laki at tangkad pa naman tong kasama ko, matatakot yung mga yon. Marunong yan ng karate."

"Pwede yang naisip mo. May point ka hijo. O sige, tutal ayaw nyo namang mapaghiwalay, tanggap na kayong dalawa."

"Talaga maam?"

"Oo."

"Pero maam, may kundisyon po kami." Bigla siyang sumingit sa usapan nina Koshino at mommy ni Kaede.

"Ano ba yon? Ang dami mo namang request!" asik na tanong ni Kaede sa kanya.

Pero sa halip na magalit siya ay pinungayan niya pa ito ng mga mata.

"Every saturday po ay uuwi kami sa amin at babalik po kami rito ng sunday ng gabi."

"Aba, sumosobra na kayo. Dapat once a month lang ang day off."

"Pumayag ka na kuya. Baka umalis yang mga yan at mahirapan na naman tayong humanap ng katulong dito sa bahay." segunda naman ni Keisuke habang naglalaro ng teddy bear.

"O sige, tanggap na talaga kayo." sabat ng ginang.

"Maaari na kayong makapagsimula ngayon. Tambak ang labahin. Iyon muna ang unahin nyo. Ako nga pala si Rukawa Kaori at ito naman si Rukawa Tomo. Ang mga anak kong sina Kaede at Keisuke."

"Ah, ako naman po si Koshino Hiroaki at siya naman po ang kababata ko, si Send...ouch!" napapitlag siya ng bigla siyang tapakan sa paa ni Sendoh.

"Napano ka iho?"

"Ah wala lang po yan. Kinagat ata ng hantik."

"Ha? Hantik? Asan?"

"Wala na po. Tumakbo na. Ako po pala si Dohsen Aki, maam."

Napatingin siya kay Koshino at pinandilatan niya ito ng mata. Nagets naman ng isa kaya sumang ayon nalang siya sa binata.

"Ah eh, opo maam. Siya si Aki.. Para na po kaming makapatid niyan."

"O sige, Hiroaki at Aki, doon na kayo sa laundry area ng makapagsimula na kayong maglaba. May washing machine naman doon at ng maaga kayong matapos."

…...

Ang mga labahin nga ang hinarap nilang dalawa. Hindi siya gaanong marunong sa paglalaba pero may alam siyang konti. Tambak ang mga labahin nila at napabuntong hininga nalang si Koshino.

"Grabe! Ang dami naman nito. Ang lalakas naman nilang gumamit ng damit."

"Huwag ka na ngang magreklamo diyan. Tutulungan naman kita eh."

Nagsort siya ng mga damit. Yung mga damit na inakala niyang kay Rukawa Kaede ay kanyang inihiwalay pati mga boxers at briefs.

"Ay... Hi hi hi hi.." humahagikgik siya na parang babae habang pinapakita kay Koshino ang mga boxers at briefs na kinuha niya sa labahan.

"Ano ka ba? Mamaya makita ka nila diyan at sisantihin ka pa. Baka isipin pa nilang sabik na sabik ka sa lalaki."

Inagaw ni Koshino sa kanya ang hawak niyang boxers.

"Akina yan! Ako ang unang nakakita diyan eh." Aniya.

"Sigurado ka bang kay Kaede mo yang hawak mo na yan? Baka kay sir Tomo pa yan. Kadiri ka talaga Akira."

"Oo sigurado akong kay Kaede ko ito."

"Gago ka. Pag nakita tayong dalawa, yari tayo sa mga yon. Simulan mo na nga ang paglalaba."

Pumuwesto na siya sa mga lalabhan. Yung mga pwedeng ilagay sa washing machine ay isinalang na niya.

Bago magtanghali ay napangalahati na nila ang damit.

"Oi Akira, iiwan muna kita diyan ah. Magtatanong nalang muna ako doon kung anong lulutuin sa tanghalian."

"Sige.. Ako ng bahala dito."

Ang kasalukuyang nilalabhan niya ngayon ay ang mga boxers ni Kaede. Kanina pa niya ito hawak. Mga isang oras na siguro.

_'Kelangang mapabango ko ito at mapaputi para matuwa sakin ang kitsune na yun, hehehe.'_

…...

Oras na ng tanghalian. Kumakalam na ang sikmura ni Sendoh pero hindi niya magawang magreklamo. Kasalukuyang kumakain ang pamilya Rukawa at nakaasiste sila ni Koshino sa pagkain ng mga ito. All around ang trabaho nila sa bahay. Si Koshino ang taga luto although may alam naman siya ng konti sa pagluluto at siya naman ang taga serve sa mga ito.

Ang mga mata niya ay palaging nakafix kay Kaede. Sa bawat pagsubo at pagnguya nito ng pagkain ay nakatingin siya sa mapupulang mga labi nito. Hindi niya alam na kanina pa rin pala siya tinitingnan ng kapatid niyang si Keisuke.

"Lagi nititingnan ni Kuya Aki si kuya. Kuya, cwush ka na ni Kuya Aki." nakabungisngis na sabi ng bata.

Dahil sa sinabing iyon ni Keisuke ay nag blush siya. Awtomatikong napayuko siya. Mabuti nalang talaga at nakababa lahat ng buhok niya. Medyo natatakpan kasi niyon ng bangs ang pamumula niya.

Awtomatikong napatigil sa pagsubo ng pagkain niya si Rukawa.

"Manahimik ka nga Keisuke. Di ka nakakatuwa." pagbabanta nito sa kapatid.

"Talaga naman eh. Kasi kanina ka pa niya nititingnan eh. Pwamis."

Matatalim na mga mata ang ibinigay ni Rukawa kay Sendoh.

_'Ang sama makatingin nito ah. Parang lalamunin ako ng buhay. Kung sabagay, sino ba naman ang matutuwa pag ganitong puro gilagid at nakausling mga ngipin ang palagi mong makikita.'_

Nakaisip siya ng kalokohan. Paglalaruan niya ang kitsune na to.

Tumingin siya uli kay Rukawa at pagkuway ipinakita sa kanya ang kanyang 1000 mega watt smile.

Lalong ngumiwi si Rukawa kung kaya't tumayo na ito sa kinauupuan. Tila nawalan na ng ganang kumain.

"Oy, kayong dalawa dyan. Halina na rin kayo dito at ng makakain na rin kayo. Baka malipasan kayo ng gutom." yaya ni Mommy Kaori.

"Yes maam." sabay na sagot nila at kumuha ng kani kanilang mga plato, kutsara at baso.

"Maiwan na namin kayong dalawa diyan ha?"

Tumango nalang silang dalawa.

"Grabe, Hiro. Kanina pa ako gutom na gutom. Akala ko nga titirik na ang mga mata ko sa sobrang gutom."

"Kawawa ka naman, Akira.." bulong nito sa kanya. Baka kasi may makarinig sa kanila. Pag silang dalawa lang ang magkausap ay Akira ang tawag nito sa kanya. Pag kaharap naman nila ang mga Rukawa ay Aki lang ang itinatawag niya sa kaibigan.

"Ano, suko ka na ba? Baka di mo na kaya. Sabihin mo lang ng makapagresign na tayo."

"No way! Di pa nga ko duma the moves sa kanya eh."

"Eh pano, puro pang iinis ang ginagawa mo sa kanya. Hoy Akira, tandaan mo, isa kang bakulaw ngayon. Kahit ako, baka mabalatan kita sa pamamagitan ng nail cutter pag nakikita ko yang pagngiti ngiti mo. Nakakasuka ka."

"Ang sama mo naman."

At nagtawanan silang dalawa.

…...

Nakatanaw siya sa malayo at pinagmamasdan ang bago nilang katulong. Yung mas matangkad ang nakakainis na nakakatawa. Bata pa ito sa tingin niya. Mga teenager din siguro ito na katulad niya.

_'Pangit na teenager nga lang.'_

Pero may napansin siya sa gunggong na yun. Ang mga kamay at mga daliri, kahit makalyo ay magaganda naman ang hubog. Napansin rin niya ang mga sugat sa kamay niyon. Marahil ay nakuha nito iyon sa paglalaba.

Saka ang hugis ng katawan, macho. Maganda rin ang mga muscles nito at parang kaytitigas. Marahil ay may 6 pack abs din ito. Bumagay sa height niya ang mga muscles niyon. Maganda rin ang kulay nito, mas maitim sa kanya ng konti, pero di naman talagang ganong kaitim. Kumbaga, tama lang. Siya kasi ay maputi, kumbaga, maputla.

Kung tatakpan lang ng paper bag ang mukha ng lalaking iyon, macho talaga. At napansin rin niya na puro signature pa ang mga suot nitong walking shorts at t-shirt. At ang rubber shoes na suot nito, Converse pa.

_'Sosyal na katulong ito ah. Kung sabagay, ay maraming imitations ngayon. Pero mukhang mga original ang suot ah. Baka naman may kamag anak sa ibang bansa at napapadalhan ng mga damit.'_

Pero teka, bakit ba siya apektado?

Napangiwi na naman siya ng makitang tumatawa ang lalaki at lumitaw ang nakausling mga ngipin nito at ang mga gilagid.

'_Sugat sugat siguro ang nguso ng lalaki o babaeng hahalik dito.'_

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Accident In Love**

**Pairings: SendohXRukawa**

**Chapter 3**

Nangangati na ang mukha niya kanina pa. Buti nalang at oras na ng pagtulog. May sarili silang kwarto ni Koshino at luckily, may sarili itong banyo.

Dahil sa pangangati ng mukha ay nauna na siyang naghilamos. Siya lang naman kasi ang naglagay lagay ng kung anu anong kolorete sa mukha para di siya makilala ng lalaking gusto niyang ligawan.

"Tingnan mo nga Hiroaki, kung malinis ang mga unan, kumot at kubre kama natin. Baka masurot ako nito at tuluyan akong galisin." anya sa kaibigan habang tinutuyo ng puting tuwalya ang kanyang mukha.

Inamoy amoy naman ng isa ang mga unan, kumot, kubre kama at kung anu ano pa.

"Mukha namang bagong palit. Malinis at mabango."

Biglang bumukas ang kwarto nila at iniluwa noon si Mrs. Rukawa. Buti nalang at alerto siya. Naalala niyang binura na niya ang kanyang mga pekeng bulutong. Tinanggal na rin niya ang peke niyang gilagid, ngipin at kilay.

"Masakit ang tiyan ko. Araaaay.. Sandali lang poooo." umaakting na sabi niya habang nakahawak sa tiyan ang mga kamay at nagdire diretso sa loob ng banyo.

_'Kelangan palang maging maingat ako. Buti nalang at nakatalikod ako. Kung nagkataon ay baka nabuking na ako.'_

Naririnig niyang nag uusap sina Koshino at Mommy Kaori kung kaya di muna siya lumabas. Ginawa niyang upuan ang trono.

…...

Mga katok ni Koshino ang gumising sa kanya. Nakatulog na siya sa pagkakayupyop sa inidoro.

_'Sleeping prince na pala ako above the throne.'_

Isinungaw na muna niya ang ulo sa pinto bago tuluyang lumabas.

"Wala na?"

"Oo. Naku, hinihintay ka ngang lumabas eh. Sinabi ko nalang kanina pa sira yang tiyan mo. Napakahirap ng sitwasyon natin, Akira. Ngayon nakalusot ka, paano naman ang mga susunod?"

"Basta, hindi yan. Eh di hahanap nalang ulit ako ng palusot."

"Ako ang kinakabahan sayo, gago."

"Bakit ba nagpunta si mommy dito?"

"Maka-mommy ka naman, wagas. Sinabi lang na malinis lahat ng mga gamit dito. Parang nahulaan ang mga iniisip natin. Hindi raw ito ang gamit ng dati nilang katulong. Actually, mga gamit nila ito na napaglumaan na."

"Magiging mommy ko na rin siya...soon! Pag kinasal na kami ni Kaede." wika niya habang niyayakap ang unan na para sa kanya.

"Sana, unan ito ni Kaede."

"Magsaya ka! Dahil yang unan na yakap mo ay kay Rukawa Kaede nga talaga."

"Ha?"

"Pinaglumaan na daw ng prince charming mo."

Sa sobrang saya niya ay nilundag niya si Koshino at mahigpit na niyakap. Tinigilan lang niya ito ng makitang nagkukulay ube na ang kaibigan dahil sa nahihirapan na itong huminga.

"P-peste...k-ka talaga.. s-sa b-buhay ko, A-Akiraaaa baka.. b-bakaaaa..."

…...

Paggising niya kinabukasan ay ang kitsune agad ang kanyang hinahanap.

"Psst, Hiroaki, yung girlfriend ko, nakita mo?"

"Ha? May girlfriend ka na? Sino?"

"'_Baka'.._Eh di si Rukawa Kaede."

"Girlfriend? Lalaki yung tao, buang ka na ba Sendoh Akira?"

"Eh basta.. Ang ganda niya eh. Ano, nakita mo nga si beautiful?"

"Hindi. Saka pwede ba, mamaya ka na lumandi? Tapusin mo muna yung mga trabaho mo dito sa bahay. Pag nakita ka ng mga boss natin ay masisante ka pa. Sasabog yang mga plano mo."

Siyang biglang labas ni Mommy Kaori.

"O, Dohsen, nandyan ka pala. Hatiran mo naman ng juice at sandwich si Kaede sa likod bahay."

"Ha? Nandoon po siya?" Nanlalaki ang mga matang tanong niya sa ginang.

"Oo. Pag umaga ay nagpapapawis yun saka mahilig yang maglaro ng basketball kapag ganitong walang pasok."

"Sige po maghahanda na po ako ng juice at sandwich." Pumasok na siya sa loob at dumiretso sa kusina para hatiran ng meryenda ang taong mahal niya.

Natagpuan nga niya si Rukawa sa likod bahay at nagpapapawis sa pamamagitan ng paglalaro ng basketball na mag isa. Idinidribol nito ang bola at saka inihagis sa ring. Walang mintis na pumasok ang bola sa loob.

_'Wow. Ang ganda niya talaga at ang seksi. Di ko talaga maisip na may mga lalaki palang mas magaganda pa kesa sa tunay na mga babae.'_

Natukso siyang panuorin ito. Sa malas, ay hindi naman siya napapansin ng lalaki. Hindi pa siya nasiyahan ay umupo na siya sa swing at nakapangalumbabang pinagmamasdan ito.

_'Please, my baby Kaede.. Magkagusto ka naman sakin please at ng di naman masayang ang mga kabalbalang pinaggagawa ko sa buhay ko. Pag sinagot mo ako, di ako titingin sa iba at palagi kitang papaligayahin sa kama.'_

Natigilan siya at umiling iling siya para iwaksi ang mga kabastusang naiisip niya. Haay! Paano ba naman kasi, kanina pa niya talaga gustong papakin si Rukawa ng mga halik at ikulong ang magandang lalaki sa kanyang malapad na dibdib at matitipunong mga braso.

…...

Ganado siya sa paglalaro ng basketball ng mamataan niya si Aki na nakaupo sa swing. Hindi lang basta nakaupo, mukhang nakatulog na ito doon.

Kasikat sikat palang ng araw ay tulog na agad itong kumag na ito. Dumilim ang mukha niya at nakapamewang na hinarap ang natutulog na si Sendoh.

Nakapangalumbaba ito. Sinipat sipat niya ang natutulog na binata.

_'Aba.. Nung nakaraang araw ay naka Converse ito. Ngayon naman ay Nike ang suot na rubber shoes. Pati ang mga damit ay puro orig ang suot tapos ipinambabahay lang ng kumag na ito.'_

Pinaglakbay niya ang mga mata sa kabuoan ng lalaking natutulog.

_'Aba, mukhang mas macho pa ata kesa sa akin ang isang ang mga kutis sa mga braso at hita ay makinis. Parang alagang alaga nito ang kutis niya sa sarap sigurong pisil pisilin ng mga muscles niya.'_

Bigla siyang napalunok at tila nakaramdam ng kakaiba ng masilayan niya ng malapitan ang katawan nito kasabay noon ay ang pag init ng kanyang pisngi.

_'Ano bang nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ba ako affected sa kumag na ito?'_

Napadako ang mga mata niya sa mukha ng lalaki at doon na siya tuluyang napangiwi. Lalo na ng makita niya ang mga nakausling mga ngipin nito.

_'Macho nga, matangkad nga, maganda ang kutis sa katawan pero pagdating sa face value, talo. Ang sarap talagang takpan ng paper bag ang pagmumukha nito.'_

Niyugyog niya ang lalaki para usisain.

…...

Namimigat ang mga talukap ng mga mata niya pero ng maaninag niya si Rukawa na nakapamewang sa harapan niya ay napabalikwas siya ng bangon.

"Kaede!" kaagad siyang napatayo.

"Ang aga naman yatang pamamahinga yan." sita nito sa kanya.

Napalunok siya. Hiyang hiya siya kay Rukawa. Saka baka napagmasdan na nitong maigi na peke lang pala yung mga pinaglalagay niyang bulutong sa mukha at ang ngipin niya.

"Sir. Pasensya na po kayo. Di na po mauulit. Napuyat lang po kasi ako kagabi."

"At bakit ka napuyat?"

Napangiti siya ng malapad.

"Nag isip po ako. Iniisip ko po ang isang magandang lalaki."

"Ano? Lalaki? May boyfriend ka?"

"Wala pa po. Pero malapit na. Di naman po kayo homophobic di ba?"

Napansin niyang napangiwi si Rukawa.

"Masyado ka naman palang ilusyonado." Parang nangungutyang sabi nito saka nag cross arms "...At hindi ako homophobic."

_'Yes! May pag asa ako!'_

"Hindi kayo naniniwala sakin sir?'

"Talagang hindi." napapailing na sabi nito sa kanya.

Tumawa si Sendoh na parang nang iinsulto.

"Tandaan ninyo ang ginagawa niyong yan, sir. Iniinsulto nyo ko. Masama yan. You are laughing at me."

"Marunong ka talagang mag english no?"

"Aba.. Kung di nyo lang po natatanong ay nakarating po ako ng highschool."

"Ah... Kaya lang may napapansin ako sayo na medyo kakaiba ka ngang nilalang eh." At saka siya nito tiningnan mula ulo hanggang paa na tila ba pinag aaralan siya saka huminto ang mga mata nito sa kanyang mga paa.

"Yang suot mong rubber shoes, mamahalin yan no?"

Natigilan siya. Oo nga pala. Di niya naisip na mamahalin pala ang suot niyang rubber shoes.

"Bigay lang ito ng isa sa mga dati kong amo. Pinagsawaan kaya napunta sakin."

"Ah ganon ba? Eh yang mga damit at shorts mo? Mamahalin rin yan ah?"

"Bigay lang rin yan sakin sir. Yung dati ko kasing amo, may anak din na teenager at kasing laki ko. Yung mga pinaglumaan niya ay sa akin nalang ibinigay kasi naawa sakin kaya imported lahat ng mga suot ko." palusot niya.

Sana lang ay pumasa ang alibi niya kay Rukawa.

"Sigurado ka bang hindi mo ninakaw ang mga iyan?" prangkang tanong nito.

"Naku hindi ah. Di ako magnanakaw. Ang sakit naman niyang sinabi mo."

"Nasasaktan ka pala?" napapangising tanong niya dito.

"Syempre naman. Tao ako eh."

Sa totoo lang ay nasasaktan siya sa mga paratang ni Rukawa sa kanya. Napagbibintangan siya nito ng di maganda. Kung sabagay, may point naman ito dahil sa hitsura niya ngayon ay makakabili nga ba naman siya ng mamahaling mga gamit?

"Syanga pala, napapansin ko, may katamaran ka yata. Kagigising mo palang ay natutulog ka na agad?"

"Sorry po, di na po mauulit."

"Talagang di na mauulit. Hwag mo ng isipin yung iniisip mo kagabi pa. Kawawa naman."

"Bakit naman siya kawawa?"

"Humarap ka kaya sa salamin ng malaman mo ang sagot."

"Alam mo sir, balak ko pa naman sana kayong ipakilala sa pinsan kong ubod ng gwapo pero dahil ganyan ang ugali mo ay hwag nalang."

"Pinsang ubod ng gwapo? Talaga lang ha?" nang uuyam na sabi nito sa kanya.

"Basta gwapo siya. Pero di ko na ipapakilala sayo."

"Okay lang, di naman ako interesado sa pinsan mo." at naglakad na ito papalayo.

_'Ang yabang mo Rukawa Kaede. Tingnan natin kung di ka ma-fall at maglaway pag nameet mo na ang gwapong gwapong si Sendoh Akira.'_

Nangingiti niyang pinagmasdan ang papalayong si Rukawa hanggang sa mawala na ito sa kanyang paningin.

…...

Tapos na niyang na-vacuum ang sahig at mga sofa. Nasa sala na siya ngayon kasama ang kapatid ni Kaede na si Keisuke dahil nagpaturo ang bata sa kanya ng assignment nito sa mathematics at katatapos lang niya itong turuan kaya naman nililigpit na niya ang mga ginamit nilang lapis, notebook at libro.

"Kuya Aki, dwowingan mo naman ako." untag sa kanya ni Keisuke habang ibinibigay sa kanya ng bata ang notebook at hinihila ang laylayan ng puting t-shirt niya.

"Ano bang gusto mong i-drawing?" tanong niyang nakangiti.

"Kahit ano, basta dwawings."

"Ah, yon lang pala eh. Kayang kaya ni Kuya Aki yan. Magaling akong magdrawing eh." at kinuha na niya ang notebook at nagsimulang gumuhit.

Nagdrawing siya ng isang tao na may tayu tayong buhok at isang tao naman na may matang parang sa kitsune.

Nanlalaki ang mga matang pinagmasdan siya ni Keisuke.

"Wow, kuya Aki, ang galing mo talagang magdwawing. Sino ba yan?" sabay turo nito sa isang tao na may nakababang buhok. "Parang si kuya Kaede."

"Si _Kitsune _yan." sabay turo niya dito. "Siya yung prince, tapos ito, siya naman ang knight in shining armor nung prince." Sabay turo sa may taong nakatayo ang buhok.

"Huh? Pwede ba yon, kuya Aki? Yung pwince, magkakagusto sa knight in shining awmow?" inosenteng tanong nito.

"Oo naman."

"Wow! Love team sila?"

"Ganon na nga."

"Kahit paweho silang boy?"

"Oo. Alam mo kasi, bata ka pa Keisuke.." anya sabay ginulo ang buhok ng bata. "Basta kapag mahal mo ang isang tao, wala ka ng pakialam kung mayaman man siya o mahirap o kung parehas silang babae o lalaki. Basta lahat gagawin mo para lang sa kanya…para makasama mo siya. Di mo pa maiintindihan ito sa ngayon pero pagdating ng panahon na tumanda ka na, maiintindihan mo rin ako." Saka siya ngumiti.

"Hmp. Ang dwama dwama mo naman kuya, Aki. Pawang nainlove ka na siguwo. Hula ko, si kuya yung cwush mo kasi palagi mo siya nititingnan ano?"

"Err… Ah.." di niya alam ang sasabihin sa bata. Sa totoo lang gusto niya itong tirisin. Bakit ba nahulaan nito ang nararamdaman niya?

"Uyyyyy namumula ikaw. Tama ako di ba? Hehehe.."

"Uy, hindi ah. Saka kung magkacrush man ako sa kuya mo, di naman ako papansinin noon kasi nga tingnan mo itsura ko o."

Matagal siyang pinagmasdan ng bata.

"Oo nga, Kuya Aki, pangit ka…Pewo pag wala ka siguwo galis sa mukha at wala yang ngipin mo na malaki, pogi ka."

Napangiti siya ng lihim sa sarili. Kung nalalaman lang sana ng bata na ito ang tunay na siya ay baka magpa-autograph pa ang batang ito sa kanya ng wala sa oras.

"Bakit kaya hindi ka pumunta sa pawlow (parlor) tapos ipatiwis (ipatiris) mo yang bulutong mo pawa mawala tapos pagupit mo yang kilay mo. Tapos punta ka sa dentist." Suhestyon pa nito.

"Eh.. saka nalang pag sinipag na ako, hehehe."

"Kuya Aki, mawunong ka magkawate di ba?"

"Kawate?" napapakamot ng ulong tanong niya dito. "Ah! Karate! Nagets ko na. Self defense ba yung sinasabi mo? Yung judo?"

Tumango ng mabilis ang bata.

"Tuwuan mo ako ng kawate.. Kasi lagi ako nibubully sa skul namin eh."

"Yon lang pala eh. Tawagin mo si Kuya Hiroaki mo tapos sali mo kamo siya at mag aaral tayo ng self defense." At kumindat pa siya sa bata.

Agad na tumalima ang bata at pagkabalik nito ay kasa kasama na si Koshino.

"Huy! Ano na namang kalokohan tong gagawin mo ha?" bulong nito sa kanya at hinila siya papalayo kay Keisuke.

"Samahan mo na ako.. Magpapaturo daw ng self defense tong bata na to." sabay turo kay Keisuke na kasalukuyang naglalagay ng panyo sa ulo.

"Kalokohan mo. Huwag mo ng ituloy yang binabalak mo at baka may masama pang mangyari."

Hindi na siya nakasagot kay Koshino ng biglang magsalita ang bata.

"Game na ako! Yehey!" sabi ng bata at nagtatalon ito sa tuwa.

Napailing na lang si Koshino at umupo sa isang gilid. Ayaw niyang sumama sa kalokohan ni Akira. Doon nalang siya para magbantay kung anuman ang mangyari.

"Okay! Ganito ang gagawin mo, i-stretch mo lang ang kamay mo habang nakafist ang mga daliri mo at sumuntok ka ng malakas" at nag-demo na siya sa harapan ng bata.

"At sumigaw ka ng HAAAH!"

"Haah!" ginaya naman nito ng bata.

Napapailing naman si Koshino sa isang sulok. Natatawa siya sa mga kalokohang pinaggagawa ni Sendoh sa buhay. Para itong bata.

"Ayan! Very good, mas maganda kung mas malakas kang sumigaw para matakot sila." napapatawang sabi niya.

"Okay.. okay.. Tapos kuya Aki, ano sunod?"

"Tapos sipain mo ang kalaban mo. Parang ganito.." at sumipa siya ng ubod lakas. "YAAAAHH!"

Yari ang banga.

Napatanga si Koshino sa isang sulok habang pinagmamasdan ang pira pirasong banga..

"Send….Dohsen Aki! Anong ginawa mo?!" naghahysterical na tanong nito sa kanya.

_'Oops! I'm in a big trouble now, really.'_

"Hala ka, Kuya Aki, favowite na banga yan ni kuya. Nibili nya pa yan sa Amewika noon."

Agad silang kumuha ni Koshino ng walis at dustpan para walisin ang mga bubog.

_'Patay na talaga akong bata ako nito.'_

…

Hindi niya talagang maiwang hindi tumanga sa tuwing nakikita niya si Rukawa. Kumakain itong mag isa sa lamesa dahil may pasok ito ngayon sa eskwela.

Siya ang naghain ng pagkain nito at pinagmasdan muli ang binata.

"Pwede, umalis ka nga sa harap ko. Di ako masyadong makakain eh." inis na pagtataboy nito sa kanya. Inis pa rin si Rukawa dahil nabasag ng bwisit nilang katulong ang favorite niyang banga ayon na rin sa sinabi ng kapatid niya. Ang mahal pa naman ng bili niya dito. Tss..

"Okay sir at sorry po ulit." at muli siya ngumiti bago dumiretso sa kwarto nila Koshino. Dumiretso siya sa harap ng salamin at ginaya ang pagngiting ibinigay niya kay Rukawa kani kanina lang. Maging siya ay napangiwi ng makita ang sariling repleksyon sa salamin.

_'Kung ako man rin, di ako gaganahang kumain pag ganito ang makikita kong itsura habang kumakain ako.'_

Muli siyang lumabas ng kwarto at pinagmasdan mula sa malayo si Rukawa habang sumusubo ito ng pagkain.

"Hoy!" bigla siyang hinampas sa balikat ni Daddy Tomo ng dyaryo.

"Hoy ka rin! Ay... sir, kayo po pala." napapakamot sa batok na sabi niya. Nahihiya sa lalaki dahil mukhang nahuli siya nitong pinagmamasdan si Kaede.

"Anong ginagawa mo dyan? Bakit di mo tulungang maglaba si Hiroaki?"

"Binabantayan ko pa po kasi si sir Kaede. Baka po may ipag uutos pa siya sakin."

"Wala ng ipag uutos ang batang yan. Sige na, tulungan mo na yung kasama mo doon."

"Sige po sir. Excuse me po."

…

"Hello Hiroaki." bati niya sa kaibigan na kasalukuyang naglalaba.

"O bakit ka andito?"

"Sabi kasi ni sir Tomo, tulungan daw kita dito eh."

"Dapat sinabi mo ng kaya ko na lahat ito."

"Di ako pwedeng tumanggi baka mahalata ako."

"May point ka."

Nagsimula na siyang magkusot ng mga damit. As usual, yung mga boxers na naman ni Rukawa Kaede ang tinira niya.

"Aghh!" nasambit niya pagkalubog nito ng mga kamay sa batya na may sabon.

Narinig naman iyon ni Mrs. Rukawa kaya dali dali itong napapunta sa kanila.

"Oh bakit, Aki, napano ka?" anya habang sinisipat sipat nito ang kamay ni Sendoh.

"Naku, puro sugat na pala tong mga kamay mo ah. Allergic ka ata sa sabon. Mabuti pa ay hwag ka ng magkusot ng damit. Magbanlaw ka nalang."

"Salamat po." Nahihiyang sabi niya saka yumuko.

"Alam mo sa kung tutuusin ay hindi ka sanay sa hirap eh. Aba'y kay ganda ng hubog ng mga kamay mo, hijo ah, kahit na makalyo. Siguro mahilig ka rin sa sports ano."

"Naku maam, sanay po ako sa hirap. Lahi lang po naming ang may magagandang mga kamay. At mahilig din po akong magbasketball. At least, kahit po mga kamay lang ay may makita namang maganda sakin."

Tumango nalang ang ginang na wari ay naiintindihan siya. Kahit man ito ay naaasiwa sa kanyang itsura.

"Mommy!" boses ni Kaede yun. Lumitaw ito buhat sa back door at lumapit sa ina.

"Aalis na po ako."

"Ingat, hijo." At humalik pa ito sa anak.

Napatanga naman si Sendoh habang tinitingnan ang ginawang paghalik ni Mommy Kaori sa anak.

'_Sana mahalikan din kita, Kaede.'_

Siyang lingon ni Mrs. Rukawa at huling huli siya nitong nakatingin kay Kaede.

Dali dali niyang ibinalik ang tingin sa mga labahin.

…...

Nakalipas ang buong isang linggo. Bagamat ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkadisgusto at pang iinsulto sa kanya ni Rukawa ay naging masaya pa rin ang pakiramdam niya dahil araw araw niya itong nakakasama at nakikita.

Yun nga lang, grabe na ang pang iinsultong natanggap niya buhat dito. Kulang nalang ay takpan siya nito ng paper bag sa mukha kapag kausap siya. Pero desidido talaga siyang mapalapit sa binata kaya naman di niya magawang umayaw.

'_The hell with care.'_

Alam niyang inoobserbahan rin siya nito kaya naman todo ingat siya sa mga galaw niya para hindi mabuko ang ginagawa niyang pagpapanggap. Bagamat napupuna pa rin ni Rukawa ang mga mamamahaling suot niya ay wala ng iba pang nahalata ito sa kanya.

"Hoy loverboy, bakit nakatanga ka pa riyan?" schedule kasi ng uwi nila ngayon sa bahay nina Lolo Jun kaya naman nag iimpake na ito ng mga damit na dadalhin.

"Ano, suko ka na ba?" tanong pa nito sa kanya. "Tuloy paalam na ba tayo at di na babalik? Kung ako ang tatanungin mo ay nahihirapan na akong maglaba ng mga damit ng ibang tao."

He sighed.

"I admit na nahihirapan na rin ako, Kosh. But I won't give up. Eto nalang ang tanging paraan ko para mapalapit sa kanya eh." malungkot na sabi niya.

Nakaramdaman naman ng awa para sa kaibigan si Koshino so he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Hwag ka na ngang mag emo emo dyan. Bilisan mo ng mag empake. Get up, man! Sige, ipagluluto kita ng favorite mong Szechwan beef with extra hot chili pepper mamayang dinner ng sumaya ka naman."

"Really, Hiroaki?! With extra hot chilli pepper ha?" Akira's blue eyes twinkling.

"Oo na nga. Kulit."

Agad na nag empake na ng damit si Sendoh. Bigla siyang sumaya ng malamang ipagluluto siya ng kaibigan niya ng favorite dish niya although na medyo nalulungkot din dahil uuwi sila ngayon. It means, Di niya makikita si Rukawa ng isang araw.

….

Para akong kakainin ng buhay niyang si Aki na yan, 'My. Palayasin mo na nga yun at maghanap ka nalang ng ibang katulong." wika niya sa kanyang mommy ng makaalis na sina Sendoh at Koshino.

"Naku anak, pagpasensiyahan mo nalang yung batang yun. Tingin ko kasi, mukhang may gusto sayo kaya lagi kang tinitingnan."

"That's the problem, mommy. Baka mamaya ay bigla nalang akong gapangin noon pag natutulog ako."

Napahagalpak ng tawa si Mrs. Rukawa.

"You are really beautiful, my son. Tingnan mo nga, kahit lalaki nagkakagusto sayo? And hinding hindi kami tututol ng daddy mo if magkaboyfriend ka man. Hahahaha."

"I'm not beautiful, mommy!"

Kaede just rolled his eyes and gave his mother a glare before he walked out.

…

Sunday!

"Ikaw, wala ka ng ibang topic mula kanina kundi yang bago mong maid. Siguro, lihim mong minamahal yan. Nyahahahahaha!" biro ng may pulang buhok sa kanya.

Nagbonding silang magkakaibigan sa may Atsugi Base Club parang maglibang.

"_Do'aho! _Pag pinatulan ko yun, para namang wala ng ibang lalaki sa mundo. Kinukwento ko siya sa inyo kasi nga kakaiba yung nilalang na yun." Sabay inom ng pinna collada na inorder niya.

"Yun na nga eh, pansin na pansin mo ang kaibahan niya. Ibig sabihin ay lagi mo siyang pinagmamasdan." segunda naman ni Miyagi habang namamapak ng tacos.

"Tigilan nyo nga ako at baka bigla akong mapikon sa inyo at di ko kayo matantya." Pananakot pa niya.

"Wow! May gana ka pang mapikon after you bombarded our poor ears that your maid is blah blah blah..." nakangising sabi ni Mitsui.

Rukawa rolled is eyes. He's very annoyed with his friends suddenly he shifted his gaze into someone. And that someone is too familiar..

_'Di ako maaaring magkamali. Si Koshino nga itong nakikita ko. At mukhang kasama rin niya ang pangit na kumag niyang kaibigan.'_

Matiim nya itong pinagmasdan. Nakatalikod si Sendoh sa gawi niya pero nakilala nya ito base na rin sa body built, yun nga lang, nakataas lahat ang buhok nito na animoy alambre.

Napatayo siyang bigla sa kinauupuan.

"Sandali lang, mga pards. I think, nandidito ang kakaibang housemaid namin."

"Haaa?!" sabay sabay nilang sabi.

Walang sabi sabing tumayo siya sa kinauupuan at nilapitan niya ang mesa nina Koshino.

**T.B.C**

**A/N: Hello SenRu avid fans, malapit na pong matapos ang kwento na ito, baka 2 or 3 chapters na lang ito. Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa kahit medyo naweweirduhan kayo sa mga nangyayari kasi biglang nag apply si Sendoh na katulong. I know na hindi suit sa kanya ang character na pagiging katulong. Please lang, sa mga Sendoh lovers, huwag na kayong magalit sakin. Waaaaa! Dahil isa lang akong trying hard na author. Peace tayo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accident in Love**

**Pairings: SenRu**

**A/N: Thank you guys sa lahat ng nagreview ng fic na ito, pati na rin sa mga silent readers (^_^).**

**This fic is dedicated to all SenRu lovers especially to Addicted to SD and JP2k14, ang ganda ng When In Osaka mo. You have a wonderful plot and idea. Keep it up.**

**Chapter 4**

"Kapag ikinasal kami ni Kaede, gusto ko, ako ang lalaking pinakagwapo sa araw ng kasal namin. At ikaw ang kukunin kong best man syempre."

"Kasal na agad yang iniisip mo. Ni hindi mo nga alam kung may girlfriend na yon. Ano pa ang laban mo kung sakali."

"Hell no! Wala siyang girlfriend!" galit na react niya.

"O, papaano ka nakasisiguro, aber?" tila nanghahamon na tanong nito.

"Eh kasi, di pwedeng mangyari yon. I have a feeling na he's gay or bisexual. Anything but straight. Hmp!"

"_Baka.._"

"Grabe.. Namiss ko talaga etong spiky haired ko!" pang iiba niya ng topic.

"Imagine, nakatagal ako ng isang linggo without its spikes! Hahahaha." anya habang wala sa loob na naisuklay niya ang mga kamay sa kanyang nakataas na buhok.

"Oo nga." sang ayon nito. "Saka, mukha ka ng tao ulit. Thank heavens at hindi mo suot yung pekeng gilagid at nakausli mong ngipin saka yung pekeng bulutong mo. Naaalibadbaran ako sa tuwing nakikita kitang nakasuot ng ganon."

Napatawa siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Really? Kosh? Pangit ba talaga akong tignan sa lagay na yon?"

"Tinatanong pa ba yan, ha? Akira?! Sa tuwing nakasuot ka ng mga kolorete mong iyon sa mukha, sa totoo lang, gusto kitang ilibing ng buhay! Yung mga ganong pagmumukha ay di na pinapatagal dito sa mundong ibabaw."

"Napakasama mo talaga." kunwaring nasasaktan na sabi niya saka siya humalukipkip.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Koshino, sa halip ay kinuha nito ang inorder niyang drinks at saka uminom. Maya maya pa ay biglang nanlaki ang mga mata nito na animoy nakakita ng multo kasabay niyon ay ang biglang pamumutla ng mukha nito na parang suka.

"Ah...ah.." biglang nauutal na sabi ni Koshino. Tila naumid ang dila nito at di makapagsalita ng maayos.

"Oi, bakit? Napano ka?"

"Ah...Ah...um..k-kase..ah.."

"Seriously, napano ka ba? Inaatake ka pa sa puso? Do you have a heart disease, Hiroaki?"

"Ah..ah...eh..." nauumid pa rin ang dila nito pero may itinuturo ito sa kanyang likuran.

Agad siyang napatayo at tumingin sa kanyang likuran at nagulat siya at biglang nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang nakita. Si Rukawa, papalapit sa table nila.

_'Patay! Mukhang narinig niya ang pinag uusapan namin ni Koshino. Patay akong bata ako. Sira na mga plano ko.'_

But Rukawa shrugged his shoulders and gave him a shy smile. Sendoh found himself stupefied after he saw him smile.

Ngayon lang niya napagtanto na mas maganda pala ito sa malapitan. Although na magkasama sila sa bahay, pero ilag ito sa kanya, malamang ay natatakot sa itsura niya.

_'He has blue eyes, just like mine. I think, we are really really really really compatible.'_

"I-I'm sorry to disturbed you.." Rukawa bowed his head and suddenly he felt his cheeks burning.. "I-I thought you were.."

Sendoh plastered his wonderful smile and cut Rukawa's sentence.

"Aki?"

Rukawa just nodded his head.

_'Indeed. You are really beautiful, my Kaede.'_

"D-do you k-know him?" nauutal utal na pagtatanong ni Rukawa. Tila naalibadbaran ito sa katititig ni Sendoh. Parang matutunaw na siya ng mga sandaling yon.

"Yup. He's my cousin." Sendoh smiled again and he saw Rukawa blushing. "Ikaw siguro yung palagi niyang kinukwento sakin na ipapakilala raw niya sakin?"

Mabilis siyang nakahanap ng palusot matapos na malaman niyang di pala siya nakilala ni Rukawa.

"At totoo nga ang sinabi ng pinsan ko, maganda ka." dugtong pa niya.

"I'm not beautiful." sabay iwas ng tingin dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang pag init ng kanyang mga pisngi.

_'Now, it's Sendoh Akira's turn! Bwehehehe'_

Nagdiwang ang kalooban niya. Sa nakikita niya kasi ay natutulala ito sa kanya na parang nahihiya. At natutuwa siya sa ipinapakitang reaksiyon nito lalo na pag nakikita niya ang pamumula ng mga pisngi ng lalaking matagal na niyang inaasam asam.

"Um.. Nasan nga pala yung...pinsan mo?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Oh? Si Aki? Dapat kasama namin siya ni Hiroaki ngayon, kaso nakatulog sa bahay eh. Ginigising ko, kaya lang di magising." napakamot siya sa batok niya at pagkuway ngumiti ulit.

Parang nahihiyang tumango naman si Rukawa. Di maipagkakaila na kanina pa ito namumula. Kitang kita niya iyon kanina pa dahil kanina pa niya ito pinagmamasdan.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sendoh Akira. You can call me Akira." he smiled then he stretch his hand.

'_Really.. He doesn't get tired of smiling?' _sabay tingin sa mga mata nito at napansin niya na magkaparehas pala sila ng kulay ng mata. Blue.

"Rukawa Kaede." at iniabot niya ang mga palad ni Sendoh upang makipagkamay.

Naramdaman niya ang marahang pagpisil ni Sendoh sa mga palad niya kung kaya di na naman niya maiwasan ang hindi mamula. Ikaw ba naman, kung may makipagshake hands sayong ubod ng gwapo at macho na katulad ni Sendoh ay di ka mamumula? Baka mamatay ka pa sa kilig.

Napansin niyang naghang ang mga kamay nila sa ere at waring walang balak si Sendoh na bitawan ang kanyang mga kamay.

"Ahem! Ubo-ubo.. Ubo- ubo.." kunwang nauubo si Koshino at nawala ang mga ngiti ni Akira. Tumingin ito sa kaibigan at saka pinandilatan ng mata bago muling ibinalik ang kanyang mga tingin sa mga mata ni Rukawa.

_'Damn you, Koshino Hiroaki. Panira ka ng eksena.'_

"Uhm.. Akira.. Y-Yung k-kamay ko." nahihiyang wika niya dahil naaasiwa siya sa kanina pang pagtitig nito sa kanya.

"Ha? Oh, sorry..I didn't mean to." habang nakangiti bago niya binitawan ang mga kamay nito.

"It's okay.. Alam mo, parang nagkita na tayo. Parang namumukhaan kita." biglang sabi ni Rukawa.

_'Patay! Mukhang namukhaan niya ako na ako yung lalaking muntikan ng makabangga sa kanya at muntik ko ng hamunin ng away.'_

"Ha?!" natatarantang tanong niya.

"Oo." at nagsimulang kumunot ang noo nito at waring nag iisip na parang may inaalala.

Halos hindi na humihinga si Sendoh sa kanyang kinatatayuan habang tinitignan si Rukawa na nag iisip.

"...Pero di ko na maalala kung saan tayo nagkita. Never mind." at umiling.

Sa sinabi ni Rukawa ay doon lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag.

_'Hay, buti nalang at meron siyang amnesia hehehehe.'_

"Uh.. I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me." akmang tatalikod na siya pero maagap siyang pinigilan ni Sendoh sa kanyang kaliwang siko.

"Wait. Uhm, pwede bang makuha yung phone number mo para pwede kitang matawagan at kung pwede sana kitang yayaing lumabas..Err.. If you don't mind." tila nahihiyang sabi pa nito.

Tumango si Rukawa at ibinigay niya ang calling card kay Sendoh.

"Thanks! And nice meeting you again, beautiful."

Rukawa felt his cheeks turning red again so he bowed his head then he left.

…...

"Oi Kaede, sino yon? Ang gwapo non ah!" untag sa kanya ni Mitsui habang papasok na sila ng kotse ni Rukawa. He can now see the smirked on his scarred-face.

"Siya na ba yung sinasabi mong pangit na katulong nyo? Aba, mapacheck up ka na nga mga mata mo, daig mo pa si Boy Labo ah, nyahahahaha!" nang aasar na wika naman ni Sakuragi.

Di pinansin ni Rukawa ang pang aalaska sa kanya ng may pulang buhok.

"Akala ko nga, yon ang bago naming katulong eh. Hindi pala."

"Eh sino pala yun? Matangkad siya ha? Baka player rin ng basketball?" tanong ni Kogure.

"Sendoh Akira daw pangalan niya, siya yung sinasabing pinsan ng katulong namin at mukha nga. Di ko naman kasi naalalang tanungin."

"What?! You mean, siya yong gwapong pinsan ng katulong ninyo?!" tanong ni Sakuragi habang tinatapik ang kanyang balikat.

"Kasasabi ko lang di ba? Maglinis ka nga ng tenga mo, Hanamichi!"

"Hmm...Akalain mong may pinsan palang artistahin yang katulong mong panget ha?"

"Whooaa whooaa! Congratulations Rukawa Kaede! May love life ka na!" nagsisigaw na sabi ni Miyagi sa backseat.

"Tumahimik nga kayo." nasabi niya habang nagmamaneho. Pero nag iisip siya ng malalim. Paulit ulit na bumabalik sa isipan niya ang palaging nakangiting mukha ni Akira at ang boses nitong mapang akit.

"Sendoh Akira..." bulong niya at uminit na naman ang kanyang mga pisngi.

…...

"Hoy, Koshino Hiroaki, suntukin mo nga ako, bilis... Yung malakas para malaman ko kung nananaginip ba ako o hindi. Dali na!"

Pinagbigyan siya ng kaibigan.

Binigyan siya nito ng isang straight upper cut sa mukha at muntikan na siyang mapasubsob sa kama.

"Aray! Bakit mo ko sinuntok?!" sita niya dito habang hinihimas himas ang mukhang nasaktan.

"Sira ulo ka pala eh. Sabi mo suntukin kita."

"Hmp! Anyway, totoo nga! Di nga ako nananaginip!" anya habang nagtatalon sa tuwa sa kanyang water bed.

"At alam mo ba, sinabi ko sa kanya noon na may ipapakilala ako sa kanya na pinsan kong ubod ng gwapo? I think, nagka second step na ako."

"O anong balak mo niyan? Pano kung mainlove sayo ng tuluyan yon? Paano mo pagsasabayin sina Akira at Aki?"

"Simple lang, pag hinanap niya si Aki, sasabihin kong umuwi na siya ng Tokyo."

"At maaatim mo bang lokohin yang Rukawa mo? Aba, di na tama yan, Akira."

Natigilan siya sa pagtalon at nag isip. May point ang hunghang na kaibigan niya.

"Hiroaki, hwag na muna nating problemahin yan. Saka na lang pag andyan na ako sa sitwasyon na kailangan ko ng mamroblema. For the meantime ay i-enjoy ko muna ang moments naming dalawa."

"Honesty is the best policy pa rin, Akira. Sana ay di ka magsisi sa ginagawa mong yan."

"Wala naman akong balak na lokohin siya eh. Talagang kelangan ko lang gawin to para mapalapit sa kanya. Mahal ko siya, Hiroaki." sabi ni Sendoh at kinuha niya ang phone niya para tawagan si Rukawa.

…...

"Ano?! Di ka papasok ng 2 linggo? Bakit?" sunod sunod na tanong ni Koshino sa kanya.

"Sabihin mo nalang na nagkasakit ako ng matindi. Please.. Gusto kong yayaing lumabas si Kaede nitong buong week na to para naman makilala niya ko ng maige. 'Ge na, Hiroaki, please?"

"At iiwanan mo akong magtrabaho na mag isa mansyon na yon? Ganon ba?"

"Oo. Sige naman na kasi.."

"Hay ewan ko sayo. Napakasutil mo talaga Akira!"

"So.. Pumapayag ka na?"

"May magagawa pa ba ako?"

"Yes! You are the best talaga!"

Napapailing nalang na sinundan niya ang nagtatalon na si Akira palabas ng bahay at sumakay ng kotse niya. Susunduin kasi nito si Rukawa sa Shohoku high at kakain daw sila sa labas.

…...

"Hey, beautiful." bati niya pagkakita niya kay Rukawa sa may gate.

"I'm not a girl."

"But you are indeed beautiful."

"Tss.."

"Nga pala, Kaede, di muna makakapasok sa inyo si Aki ng dalawang linggo siguro."

"Ha? Bakit daw?"

"Maysakit. Nilalagnat eh."

"So, kumusta naman na siya? Anong sabi ng doktor?"

"Di pa nga bumababa ang lagnat niya mula pa kagabi. Hwag kanag mag alala. Di pa naman matitigok ang pinsan kong yon. Sabi lang ng doktor ay kelangan na niya munang magpahinga."

"Ah, ganun ba? Sige, sasabihin ko nalang kina mommy na di muna siya makakapasok. Maiintindihan naman na nila yon."

"So, saan mo gustong pumunta?"

"Ewan ko. Ikaw nga ang nagyaya di ba?"

"Ops! Sorry, oo nga pala. Buti nalang at di ka nagdala ng kotse mo. Chance na siguro to para masundo kita at mai-date, eh?" sabay lingon nya sa binata.

"Hn." at nag iwas siya ng tingin. Feeling niya kasi ay pulang pula na naman ang kanyang mukha.

_'Baka Akira.. Ano ba tong nangyayari sa akin?'_

"Hey, you're blushing."

"Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta?" biglang tanong niya.

"Trying to change the subject, baby?" at nagwink pa ito sa kanya.

_'Grrr.. Do'aho. Baka Akira.. Baka. Baka. Baka! And what he'd just call me? Baby?' Jeez!'_

Andami daming naglalaro sa isip niya ng mga sandaling iyon. Biglang hindi siya mapakali sa tuwing nakikita o nagkakalapit sila ng lalaking nakataas ang buhok. Parang may something siyang nararamdaman na hindi naman niya maipaliwanag.

Di na namalayan ni Rukawa na nakapark na pala ang sasakyan ni Sendoh sa may isang amusement park. Napatingin siya sa binata.

"Ano pang hininintay mo diyan?" tanong nito sa kanya.

"Ano bang ginagawa natin dito?" balik tanong niya.

"Mag eenjoy. Masyado ka kasing seryoso eh. Once in a life man lang, bumalik tayo sa pagkabata. So, tara na?"

At wala na siyang nagawa ng biglang hawakan ni Sendoh ang kanyang mga kamay at hilahin siya papasok sa park.

…...

"Tara doon tayo sa roller coaster vanish.. Daliiiii." wika ni Sendoh habang tinuturo nito ang isang rides.

Agad silang pumila doon at umupo sa may bakanteng upuan. Marahang hinawakan ni Sendoh ang kamay ni Rukawa habang umaandar na ang rides. Napapitlag si Rukawa ng maramdamang para siyang kinuryente ng mga sandaling yon.

Ilang saglit pa ay naghihiyaw na si Sendoh na parang bata habang umaandar ng mabilis ang nasakyan nilang roller coaster.

"Whooooaa! I'm the king of the wooooorld!" humihiyaw na sabi nito habang nakataas pa ang dalawang kamay.

"So, talagang ginagaya mo pa si Jack sa Titanic?"

"Heh, kung ako si Jack, eh di ikaw naman si Rose. Para love team tayo di ba?"

"Do'aho!"

"Kunwari ka pa diyan, kinikilig ka naman eh. Aminin mo na."

Umismid lang si Rukawa pero deep inside ay talagang kinikilig na siya.

Marami pa silang sinakyan na rides. Halos mahilo hilo na rin sila at sumakit na ang kanilang mga paa dahil sa kalalakad nila kanina pa.

"Last na, Kaede.. Tara doon naman tayo." yaya ni Sendoh habang tinuturo nito ang isang photo booth.

"Ano namang gagawin natin diyan?"

"Eh di magpapapicture tayong dalawa."

"Ayoko.. Ikaw nalang hihintayin nalang kita dito sa labas."

"Hwag ka ng maarte. Tara na." sabi nito at hinila na siya sa loob.

Maliit lang ang space ng photo booth at hinila na ni Sendoh ang kurtina na pantabing para hindi sila makita sa labas. Agad na nagpipindot ang binata para pumili ng magandang background.

"O hayan, 3 shots lang ito. Dapat maganda ang kuha natin. Ang gagawin mo lang ay tumingin ka dito sa may lens tapos ngingiti ka tapo-."

Agad na pinindot ni Rukawa ang button.

Agad na nag appear ang picture nilang dalawa. Isang nakasimangot na Rukawa at isang Sendoh na medyo nakanguso dahil sa word na "tapo-"

"Hey! Bakit mo pinindot? Nagsasalita-"

Pinindot na naman ni Rukawa ang button. Talagang trip lang niyang asarin ang hedgehog na ito. Nag appear na na naman ang kuha nilang dalawa.

"Ayan.. Nakanguso ako kanina tapos ngayon naman nakanganga." nanghahaba ang ngusong sabi ni Sendoh.

Nagkibit balikat lang ang isa pagkatapos non ay marahan niyang nilapitan si Rukawa. Napaatras naman ito habang papalapit si Sendoh sa kanya. Sa kaaatras niya ay may nabangga siya.

"What the.."

Pagtingin niya ay wala na siyang maatrasan dahil nakadikit na ang mga likod niya sa dingding. Nagulat siya ng bigla siyang i-corner ni Sendoh saka inilapit nito ang sariling mukha sa mukha niya. Walang sabi sabing hinalikan niya ang nahihintakutang si Rukawa sa noo.

Click!

Napangiti ng malapad si Sendoh saka lumayo ng bahagya kay Rukawa upang kuhanin ang mga pictures nila na naiprint na at inilagay niya ito sa wallet niya.

Sa sobrang pagkabigla ay hindi na ito nakakilos sa mismong kinatatayuan at nakita niyang pulang pula ang mga pisngi nito kahit na pilit nitong tinatakpan ng mahahabang bangs ang mukha.

"Thank you, Kaede for this wonderful souvenir." at hinila na niya ito papaunta sa nakaparada niyang sasakyan para umuwi.

…...

"You mean, galing ka ng US?" tanong ni Sendoh habang dinidribble nito ang bola.

May isang linggo na rin silang nagkikita ni Sendoh. Kung saan saan sila pumupunta para lumabas, kung minsan ay siya na ang sumusundo kay Rukawa sa school kung kaya naman hindi na ito nagdadala ng sariling kotse at kung minsan naman ay naglalaro sila ng basketball, parang ngayon.

Nakadipa naman ang mga kamay ni Rukawa para bantayan ang gagawing pag atake ni Sendoh at handang i-block ang mas matangkad na lalaki para di nito mai-shoot ang bola sa ring.

"Oo. Doon ako nag aral ng elementary at pagkatapos ko ng grade 6 ay bumalik din ako dito sa Kanagawa at nag aral ako sa Tamigaoka. Kaya lang lumipat din ako sa Shohoku kasi yun yung mas malapit sa bahay."

"So, on vacation ka lang pala dito, ganon?"

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

"Depende rin. Kapag may magandang nangyari sa akin dito ay baka di na ako bumalik ng US."

"At ano naman ang magandang pangyayari ang makakapagpigil sayo para di ka na bumalik ng Amerika?"

Thud!

Thud!

"Di ko alam. Siguro kapag...na-inlove ako." nahihiyang sabi niya.

"So, dapat pala mapaibig kita."

"H-Ha?" nag-stammer ang dilang react niya.

Hindi na kinakaya ni Sendoh ang pangyayari. Natutuwa siya pag nakikita niya ang lalaking gusto niya. Kung pwede nga lang ay umamin na siya na si Aki at Akira ay iisang tao lang.

"You're blushing. Nabigla ka ba sa sinabi ko?"

"...Oo."

"Sorry ha? But do you believe in love a first sight?"

Thud!

Thud!

"Yeah. I believe." anya sabay tango.

"_Ganoon kasi ang pakiramdam ko ng una kitang makita, Akira" _Rukawa whispered to himself.

"Parang ganoon kasi ang pakiramdam ko ng una kitang makita." sabi ni Sendoh.

"Ha?"

_'Parang yon lang din ang sinabi ko ah.'_

"Kapag nashoot ko itong bola, then, I'll have you." sabi pa nito na bumasag sa pagmumuni muni niya at nag simula ng umatake ang mas matangkad na lalaki, idrinibol nya uli ang bola sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita at gumawa ng fake.

Tumakbo si Rukawa at pagkuway tumalon para habulin ang bola. Pero dahil sa mas malaki ang pangangatawan at sa tangkad ni Sendoh ay hindi ito nakaya ni Rukawa ng idakdak nito ang bola sa ring. Dahil sa lakas ng impak ay napaupo sya sa semento. Agad niyang nakita ang bola na walang mintis na pumasok sa ring at tumatalbog talbog na papunta sa direksyon niya.

"I won." sabi ni Sendoh na hindi niya namalayang nasa harapan na niya at yumukod ito sa kanya.

"You're cheating." nakairap na sabi niya.

"Nope. I'm not."

Hinawakan siya nito sa ilalim ng baba at marahang itinaas. Nagulat si Rukawa ng biglang idinampi ni Sendoh ang labi nito sa kanyang mga labi. Sa sobrang gulat niya ay di niya alam kung magreresponse ba siya sa halik o tutunganga nalang.

_'Kami-sama... he kissed me. Akira kissed me.'_

Sendoh broke the kiss and he smiled when he saw Rukawa with widened eyes. He hold Rukawa's hands and he whispered..

"I love you Rukawa Kaede. I love you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Could you please give me a chance?"

Titig na titig si Sendoh sa mga mata ni Rukawa. Tila ba pinapakita niya dito na sincere siya sa pagsasabi niya ng tunay niyang nararamdaman para sa binata.

"I love you, Kaede." ulit niya.

To his surprised, Rukawa nodded and he smiled to Akira.

"I love you too, Akira."

Heh! There's no turning back after all, he also love this guy.

Muling ngumiti si Sendoh at dahan dahan na naman niyang nilapit ang mukha nito sa mukha niya at binigyan siya ng isang matagal at matamis na halik sa labi. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay di na siya nag isip at tumugon na siya sa halik ni Sendoh.

Their very first romantic kiss.

…...

"Anoooo?! Kayo na ni Kaedeee?!" di makapaniwalang tanong ni Koshino habang nakahiga sa kama. Katatapos lang kasi ng trabaho niya at nasa servants quarter na siya para magpahinga.

"Shhh.. Hinaan mo nga lang yang boses mo at baka may makarinig pa diyan sayo." saway niya sa kaibigan. "At oo, di ka nagkamali ng dinig, kami na nga!" parang batang dugtong pa nito.

"Ha? Paano? Ilang araw palang kayong nagkikita ah? Ambilis naman ata?"

"May dalawang linggo na rin naman na kaming nagkikita, ano. Simple lang, pareho kaming na love at first sight at patatagalin pa ba namin ang nararamdaman namin kung pareho naman kami ng nararamdaman sa isa't isa?"

"May point ka."

"Grabe Hiroaki! Ang saya saya ko talaga. Sa susunod pag nag day off ka, pwede na tayong lumabas nina Jin tapos double date tayo."

"Talaga lang ha?"

"Oo. Hay sa wakas! Nagbunga din ang pinaghirapan ko."

"Pinaghirapan ni Sendoh Akira, oo. Pero ang pinaghirapan ni Dohsen Aki, ay ano? Baka nakakalimutan mo, iisang tao lang sila. Pano mo sila pagsasabayin niyan?"

Natutop niya ang bibig. Oo nga pala, nakalimutan na niya ang tungkol doon. Masyado kasi siyang naexcite sa pangyayari.

"Bahala na."

…...

Nakangiti si Rukawa ng bumalik siya sa mansyon na iyon kasama si Koshino. Nakalipas na ang dalawang linggo 'buhat noong siya ay magkasakit.'

"Good evening, Aki." bati pa nito sa kanya.

Di niya ito nginitian at di rin siya gumanti ng bati dito. Siniko siya ni Koshino sa tagiliran.

"Oi, good evening daw sayo."

Hinarap niya si Rukawa.

"O, bakit bigla kang bumait sakin ngayon? Dahil ba ito sa pinsan kong si Akira?" prangkang wika niya dito habang nakabusangot.

"Err.. Sorry, Aki. Alam ko naging rude ako sayo nitong mga past few weeks pero nagsisisi na ako, promise. And alam mo na na magkakilala na kami?"

"Oo. Sinabi niya sa akin noong tumawag siya sa phone."

"Uhm.. Sorry talaga Aki."

"At sinabi ng pinsan ko na kayo na daw? Ang gwapo ng pinsan ko, no?"

Napapahiyang tumango naman si Rukawa at mapapansin mo ang pamumula ng mga pisngi nito.

"Akala ko ba, di ka interesado sa kanya?"

"Sorry Aki. Nasabi ko lang sayo yon kasi nasa isip ko, kamukha mo rin siya eh."

"So, kapag pala kamukha ko din yung pinsan ko, walang karapatang pakitaan ng maganda, ganon ba?" di ngumingiting sabi niya.

"Sorry talaga." nahihiyang sabi nito.

"Okay! Dahil mabait naman ako, di ako tututol sa relasyon ninyo ng pinsan ko." wika niya at saka umismid.

Nagulat siya ng bigla siyang hawakan ni Rukawa sa magkabilang kamay.

"Thank you, Aki.. and I really love your cousin." pagkasabi non ay bigla na siyang umalis. Naiwang nakatulala si Sendoh sa papalayong binata.

…...

"Kaede, pwede ba, one of these days, pag usapan naman natin si Aki."

"Huh? Si Aki? Bakit? Anong koneksyon ni Aki sa relasyon natin?"

"Malaki. Si Aki ay isang malaking bahagi ng buhay ko. Di ko siya pwedeng iwanan nalang sa isang tabi."

"Ano bang gusto mong gawin ko kay Aki?"

"Just treat him honestly. Kung ayaw mo sa kanya, ipakita mo. Hwag yong napipilitan ka lang. Di niya magugustuhan yon. Just be honest to him."

"I know, naging masama ang pakikitungo ko sa kanya and I'm really really sorry."

Ngumiti si Akira sa kanya habang naglalakad sila sa isang tabing dagat at magakahawak ang kanilang mga kamay.

"Don't worry about him. Kung gusto mo ay di ko na siya pagtatrabahuhin sa bahay para wag ka ng mag alala sa kanya."

Umiling siya.

"Just love him for what he is."

"Love him? Di kita maintindihan."

"Kung mahal mo ako ay mamahalin mo rin siya."

"Brotherly love, oo. Why not?" at ngumiti siya kay Sendoh.

"Di mo ba siya kayang mahalin ng parang katulad ng sa sakin?"

"Ano ka ba? Pwede ba yon? I'll be honest with you, Akira.. malaki ang pakakaiba nyo ni Aki sa isa't isa. Saka hwag na natin siyang pag usapan. Let's talk about us."

Tumango siya. Nalungkot. It means, di pa rin lubusang tanggap ni Kaede si Aki. Paano kung matuklasan nito ang totoo? Malamang na kamumuhian siya nito ng dahil kay Aki.

…...

"O Akira, anong nangyari? Bakit malungkot ka? Nag away ba kayo ni Kaede?"

Umiling siya.

"Eh ano pala?"

"Nalulungkot kasi ako for Aki."

"At bakit? Peke lang naman si Aki. Gusto mo pa atang gawing permanenteng character si Aki sa buhay mo."

"Basta. Gusto ko, mahalin din niya si Aki."

"Naku.. Na-virus na nga ata talaga ang ulo mo. Anong klaseng trip na naman ba ang iniisip mo ha? Hindi ba, ang purpose mo lang naman ay mapalapit kay Kaede? Nagtagumpay ka na. Boyfriend mo na siya ngayon. Ano pa bang hinahanap mo? Naghahanap ka na naman ng mahirap hanapin." napapailing na sabi ni Koshino.

"Hiroaki, tulungan mo naman ako. Nahihirapan ako sa nararamdaman ko. Masyado akong naging attached sa character ni Aki at naaawa ako sa kanya dahil alam kong kaya lang ako pinapakitunguhan ng maganda ni Kaede ay dahil kay Akira, sa tunay kong pagkatao."

"Alam mo, madali lang ang paliwanag diyan. Maski naman sinong babae o lalaki ay hindi mapapaibig kay Aki eh at natural lang na bumait siya dahil sayo. At saka di naman minamaltrato ni Kaede si Aki kahit na kailan ah."

"Kung sabagay."

"Kaya ipirmi mo na yang utak mo. Ngayong nagtagumpay ka na ay paghandaan mo na kung papaano mo ipagtatapat sa kanya ang lahat. Hindi ka pwedeng mamuhay sa kasinungalingan. Magpakatotoo ka na, bestfriend."

Natigilan siya. Ang totoo kasi ay wala pa siyang planong ipagtapat kay Rukawa ang lahat. Natatakot kasi siya na ang katotohanan ang maglalayo sa kanilang dalawa.

…...

_'Agh! Boring!'_

Nagpaikot ikot si Rukawa sa kanyang king sized bed. Kanina pa siya sa loob ng kwarto niya. Wala siyang balak na umalis ng bahay kahit pa na kanina pa siya kinukulit nina Sakuragi na sumama daw siya na magkipag hang out sa kanila. Simula daw nung dumating si Sendoh Akira sa buhay niya ay bihira na daw siyang makasama ng mga ito.

Alam niyang nagtatampo ang mga kaibigan niya sa kanya kaso tinatamad talaga siyang gumala ngayon.

Muli siyang nagpagulong gulong sa kanyang kama at tiningnan ang kayang cellphone.

_'Grr.. Damn you, Akira. Bakit di ka man lang tumatawag or nagtetext sakin? Alam mo bang miss na miss na kita?'_

Sabay bato niya ng cp sa may unan na katabi ng bed side table kung saan ay may picture silang dalawa ni Akira. Eto yong kuha nila doon sa may photo booth noong minsang nag amusement park silang dalawa.

Maiigi niyang tinitigan ang larawan at wala sa loob na hinawakan niya ang picture at hinimas himas sa may parteng mukha ni Akira.

Hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya makapaniwala na na-love at first sight siya sa taong yon at ganon rin ito sa kanya. Hmm.. Parang kelan lang sila nagkakilala pero heto sila ngayon, magboyfriend na.

Ang pinagtataka lang niya ay kung bakit ayaw nitong sabihin sa kanya kung saan ito nakatira at kung saan ito nag aaral. Ayaw din nitong magpasundo sa tuwing magkikita sila.

Usapan pa naman nilang dalawa ni Sendoh ay palagi silang magtetext or magtatawagan, pero eto siya ngayon sa kwarto, naiinip at naghihintay ng tawag.

Ibinaba niya ang picture frame sa bed side table at muling kinuha ang cellphone.

Idinial niya ang number ng kanyang boyfriend at agad naman itong nag ring. Pero nakailang dial na siya, hindi naman sinasagot ni Sendoh ang phone.

Sa sobrang inis niya ay agad siyang tumayo sa hinihigaan at pumunta sa kusina. Nakaramdam kasi siya ng uhaw at upang hanapin si Aki. Plano niya kasing magpasama kay Aki sa bahay nina Akira tutal ay magdeday off na naman sila nina Hiroaki mamaya.

Kanina pa niya hinahanap si Aki kaso di niya ito makita kaya dumiretso siya ng sevants quarter. Habang papunta siya doon ay pinapa ring pa rin niya ang cellphone ni Sendoh.

Nakatapat ang cellphone sa tenga niya ng buksan niya ang servants quarter pero walang tao roon. Talagang isasara na niya ang pinto ng may marinig siyang tumutunog na cellphone.

Na-curious siya sa sa narinig. Napataas ang kilay niya. At talagang may cellphone pa pala ang mga katulong nila sa bahay. Aba'y mga sosyal. Kasabay ng paghinto ng pagri-ring ng cellphone na tinatawagan niya ay bigla ring huminto sa pag ring ang cellphone na nasa may servants quarter.

Awtomatikong nai-dial uli niya ang mobile number ni Akira at muling nagring ang cellphone sa loob ng kwarto. Kaya lang ay di niya matukoy kung nasaan.

May napansin siya. Ewan lang niya kung nagkataon lang pero bakit pag huminto sa pagriring ang cellphone niya ay humihinto rin ang ringtone na naririnig niya kanina.

Sinubukan uli niyang i-dial ang number ni Sendoh at nakarinig ulit siya ng tunog sa kwarto.

At last, nakita rin niya ang cellphone na hinahanap. Nasa sahig iyon sa ilalim ng kama. Kasalukuyan pa rin itong nag riring at nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng makita ang kanyang pangalan na nakarehistro sa may screen.

**T.B.C**

**A/N: Isang chapter nalang ang susunod tapos, end na. Mamimiss ninyo ba sina Sendoh Akira at Rukawa Kaede? O si Dohsen Aki? Hihihi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accident in Love**

**Pairings: SenRu of course**

**A/N: Final chapter na po ito. Thank you uli sa lahat ng nagbasa. Mabuhay SenRu lovers!**

**Chapter 5 **

Nagkakahugis ang hinala niya sa isipan. Pinagana niya ang isip at iniisa isa ang naglalarong mga hinala sa isip niya.

Ang mga boses ni Aki at Akira ay magkahawig. Hindi lang niya masyadong pinapansin dahil malaki ang pagkakaiba ng mga mukha nila.

Ang pangangatawan ng dalawa ay iisa lang ng sukat at ngayon lang niya naisip na pareho rin ang kutis ng dalawa.

Hindi lang rin niya pinapansin pero may similarities ang dalawa sa pagkilos. Hindi siya nagkaroon ng pagdududa kay Aki dahil malayong malayo ang muka nito kay Akira.

Pero naitanong niya sa sarili kung naging mas maayos ang kilay ni Aki, hindi nakausli ang gilagid at ngipin, walang bulutong at nakataas ang mga buhok, ano kaya ang anyong makikita niya.

Mariin siyang pumikit at biglang nagflash back ang una nilang pagkikita ni Aki.

Flash back

"_Maaari na kayong makapagsimula ngayon. Tambak ang labahin. Iyon muna ang unahin nyo. Ako nga pala si Rukawa Kaori at ito naman si Rukawa Tomo. Ang mga anak kong sina Kaede at Keisuke."_ sabi ng mommy niya.

"_Ah, ako naman po si Koshino Hiroaki at siya naman po ang kababata ko, si Send...ouch!"_

"_Napano ka iho?"_

"_Ah wala lang po yan. Kinagat ata ng hantik." _sagot ni Sendoh.

"_Ha? Hantik? Asan?"_

"_Wala na po. Tumakbo na. Ako po pala si Dohsen Aki, maam."_

End of flash back.

Noong pinapakilala ni Koshino ang kaibigan niya ay ay nasabi nitong _"Send..." _Yon nga lang ay di naituloy dahil kinagat daw ng langgam.

_'Maaari kayang ang gustong sabihin ni Koshino ay word na Sendoh? Teka.. Dohsen Aki? Dohsen Aki? Pag pinagbaligtad ang Dohsen ay Sendoh. Akira... Aki for short. Di kaya?'_

Napailing siya. Natatakot siyang isipin na sina Aki at Akira ay iisa. Pero bakit nasa possesion ni Aki ang cellphone ni Akira?

At nakita niya sa call register ang tawag nito sa kanya gayon rin ang mga tawag niya dito. At kung katulong lang si Aki, ay bakit ito makaka-afford na magkaroon ng mamahaling cellphone?

…...

Wala siyang mabasang reaksyon sa mukha ni Rukawa ng salubungin niya ito sa may labas ng Atsugi Base Club, kung saan sila unang nagkita.

"Hi there, beautiful.." nakangiting bati ni Sendoh at dali daling yumukod para bigyan si Rukawa ng isang mabilis na halik sa labi pero umiwas ang isa kaya ang pisngi nalang nito ang nahalikan niya.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you hungry? Sorry na pinaghintay kita." at inakbayan na siya ni Sendoh sa balikat at pumasok na sa loob.

Pero nanatiling tahimik si Rukawa. Parang may gusto itong sabihin sa kanya na hindi nito masabi sabi.

"Baby, may problema ba? Tell me.."

"Wala akong problema. Pero ikaw yata ang meron."

"B-Bakit?" natatarantang tanong niya.

Sa halip na sumagot ay may dinukot si Rukawa na cellphone sa bulsa at inilapag sa harap niya.

"Nalimutan mo sa pagmamadali mo kanina." malamig na sabi nito sa kanya.

"Ha?"

Hindi niya alam kung ano na ang kulay niya ng mga sandaling yon. Pero isa lang ang alam niya. Nabuko na siya ni Rukawa.

Wala pa siyang nasasabi kahit na kaunting paliwanag ng mamataan niya si Jin na papasok din ng Atsugi Base Club.

Pero laking gulat niya ng biglang batiin ni Jin si Rukawa.

"Hi, Kaede. Long time no see. Bakit lumalakad ka ng solo flight?" tukso nito at kunwari ay di siya nakikita.

"Kasama ko ang boyfriend ko, Jin." Di pa rin ngumingiting sabi niya sa lalaki.

"Boyfriend?" ngumisi ito kay Rukawa. "So, totoo pala ang sinasabi nina Sakuragi na may..."

Hindi na nito naituloy ang sasabihin ng biglang mapatingin sa kanya si Jin.

"Aki?! Ikaw?!" gulat na tanong nito kay Sendoh.

Nagulat si Rukawa sa narinig.

"Teka, Jin.. Tama ba itong narinig ko? Tinawag mo siyang Aki?" gulat na gulat na react ni Rukawa.

"Kaede, kung hindi mo naitatanong, dati kaming magkalaban niyan sa basketball ni Aki. Saka boyfriend ko si Hiroaki na kaibigan niya, yun yung madalas niyang laging kasama. Akira ang totoo niyang pangalan pero Aki ang nakasanayan na naming itawag ka sa kanya..Alam mo na, for short ng Akira."

Nagpanic si Sendoh. Nataranta sa pagkabisto sa kanya ni Rukawa. Balak naman niya talagang sabihin rito ang lahat lahat pero hindi sa ganitong pamamaraan.

"Sige, Kaede, Akira, mauna na ako. Magte-take out pa ako ng ipapasalubong ko kay Hiroaki. Magkikita kasi kami mamaya. Bye."

Tumango si Rukawa sa lalaki pero hindi pa rin nito inaalis ang mga tingin kay Sendoh.

…...

"Hindi ko akalaing niloloko mo lang pala ako! Bakit mo ginawa sakin to? Anong motibo mo?" matigas at malamig ang tonong tanong niya rito.

Napaiyak siya sa harapan ni Rukawa pagkaalis ni Jin. Wala na siyang pakialam kung lalaki man siya o kung nasa pampublikong lugar man sila. Basta naramdaman nalang niyang ang sakit sakit na ng dibdib niya kaya napaiyak na siya sa harapan nito.

"I'm sorry, baby.. Nagawa ko lang ito dahil mahal na mahal kita." Humihikbing sabi niya at itinaas ang mga kamay sa mesa para hawakan ang mga kamay ni Rukawa. Pero bago pa mahawakan ni Sendoh ang mga kamay ni Kaede ay umiwas na ito sa kanya.

"Hwag na hwag mo akong tatawaging baby! At mahal? May mahal bang niloloko ha?!" lalong tumalim ang mga mata nito.

Lalong dumami ang mga luha sa pisngi niya. Sa tingin niya kahit anong paliwanag ang ibigay niya kay Rukawa ng mga oras na iyon ay wala na ring saysay.

At nababasa niya ang malaking galit sa mukha nito at ni katiting na pag ibig ay wala na siyang makita doon.

Hindi na siya nakatiis. Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone at inilagay sa kanyang bulsa at saka pasimpleng tumayo.

"Maybe its over now.. Tapos na ang kahibangan ko. Good bye, Kaede. But please believe me, I love you." pagkasabi noon ay hinalikan niya si Rukawa sa noo at saka mabilis na umalis habang siya ay umiiyak.

Ineexpect niya na hahabulin siya nito pero hindi iyon nangyari. Pinabayaan lang siyang umalis ni Kaede..

…...

"O, Akira, ang aga naman yatang natapos ng date nyo ni Kaede. Sabi ni Jin, nakita daw niya kayo kani-" di na niya natapos ang sasabihin dahil biglang pinagsusuntok ni Sendoh ang malaking salamin sa salas.

Nagulat siya sa ginawa ng kaibigan lalo na ng makita ang napakaraming dugo nagkalat sa sahig mula sa mga kamao nito kung kaya't agad niya itong pinigilan.

"Sendoh! Ano bang nangyayari sayo? Tama na!" awat niya.

"Hiroaki...wala na kami. I doubt na magkakasundo pa kami." humahagulgol na nagsumbong siya sa kaibigan ng makauwi siya sa bahay nina Lolo Jun. Mabuti nalang at nakaalis na si Jin ng ihatid niya si Koshino sa bahay nito at saktong dumating si Sendoh kaya pinagbuksan niya ito ng gate.

"Ha?! Bakit? Anong nangyari?" natatarantang tanong niya ditto habang kinukuha ang medicine kit sa cabinet at saka nagsimulang tanggalin ang mga bubog na nasa kamao ng kaibigan at saka nilinis at ginamot.

Sa pagitan ng mga hikbi at iyak ay ikinuwento niya ang lahat lahat sa kaibigan, ang pagkakabuko ni Rukawa sa kanya. Wala na siyang pakialam kung maglupasay man siya ngayon na parang bata pero nagpapasalamat pa rin siya at meron siyang kaibigan na katulad ni Koshino na handang makinig at makiramay sa kanya.

"Aba, ang babaw naman niya kung babalewalain niya ang paghihirap mo para lang mapalapit ka sa kanya ha?! Aba, sira ba ang utak niya ha?!" galit na react ni Koshino habang nilalagyan na ng benda ang kanyang sugat.

"Hindi na niya naiisip yon, Hiro. Ang nakikita lang niya ay niloko ko siya." at muli na naman siyang napaiyak

"Tumigil ka nga diyan sa kaaatungal mo Sendoh Akira. Walang mangyayari sayo kung ganyan ka. Bakit di mo subukang mag move on? Malamang na madali ka lang makapaghanap ng ipapalit kay Kaede. Tandaan mo, maraming babae at lalaki ang naghahabol sayo. Bakit di mo sila bigyan ng chance?"

Umiling iling siya.

"Ayoko Hiroaki. Si Kaede lang ang gusto ko. Mahal ko siya at wala ng papalit sa kanya dito." sabay turo niya sa tapat ng puso. "I'm Rukawa Kaede's."

Napailing ang kanyang kaibigan. Awang awa siya sa hitsura nito ngayon. Mukha ngang natamaan ang kaibigan niya sa Rukawa na yon.

"Kung mahal mo talaga si Kaede, eh di ipaglaban mo siya."

"Pero may ipaglalaban ba ako, Hiroaki?"

"Hindi ko alam.. Pero, dapat marealize niya ang ginawa mong pagpapakababa para lang mapalapit sa kanya."

"Suko na ako."

"Iyan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko sayo noong una pa man. Pano na ngayon?"

"Ewan ko. Wala na sigurong pag asa. Tapos na ang kahibangan ko." at napaiyak na naman siya.

…...

Kinabukasan ng gabi..

"Ha?! Si Akira at Aki ay iisa?" tanong ni Sakuragi. Kasalukuyan kasi silang nakatambay ngayon sa garden nina Rukawa sa labas ng bahay habang umiinon ng alak. Umalis kasi para magbakasyon ang mommy at daddy niya at isinama pa si Keisuke kaya naman siya lang ang naiwan sa bahay at naisipan niyang kontakin ang mga kaibigan niya para may makasama siya ng gabing iyon.

"Paanong nangyari yon?" sunod na tanong naman ni Mitsui.

"At anong dahilan niya? Bakit niya ginawa yon?" sunod sunod na tanong naman ni Miyagi habang pinapaikot ikot nito ang basong may lamang yelo at alak.

Maging ang mga ito man ay di makapaniwala sa mga ipinagtapat niya.

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit niya ginawa yon." matamlay na sagot niya. "Pero wala akong makitang ibang dahilan kundi manloko ng ibang tao. Siguro ay trabaho talaga niya ang manloko para makakuha siya ng gusto niya."

Biglang bumukas ang gate nila at iniluwa roo ang galit na galit na si Koshino.

"Excuse me! Hindi mukhang pera ang kaibigan ko at hindi rin siya manloloko!"

"Huh?! Koshino? Bakit andito ka?" gulat na gulat na tanong ni Kogure.

"Sorry mga pare pero kakausapin ko lang sana itong magaling na kaibigan niyo." at hinarap nito si Rukawa at binigyan ng isang suntok sa mukha.

Dahil sa nakainom na rin siya ay di na nito naiwasan ang suntok na ibinigay ni Koshino sa kanya kung kaya hindi siya agad nakatayo. Hinawakan niya ang parte ng kanyang mukha na sinuntok ng galit na galit na si Koshino.

"For your information, si Aki ang lalaking muntik mo ng makabangga ng gabing iyon na antok na antok ka na yang nagmamaneho! At alam mo ba na sinundan ka namin ng gabing iyon para alamin ang bahay mo dahil na love at first sight sa iyo ang kaibigan kong tanga, ha!"

Na shock siya sa nalaman. Kaya pala familiar ang mukha ni Akira sa kanya.

"At makinig ka! Nagpanggap siyang katulong para mapalapit sayo! Sa totoo lang ay senyorito yon sa lolo namin. Puro gala lang ang inaatupag at paglalaro ng basketball, nag aaral siya sa Ryonan at kasali siya sa basketball team nila noon, pero dahil sayo, nagtiis siyang maglaba ng mga damit mo kahit na magkanda sugat sugat pa ang mga kamay niya at nagdecide siyang mag drop out na sa school nila para lang pumasok siyang maging katulong mo dito!"

"At alam mo bang maraming nagkakandarapa sa kanyang mga babae at lalaki pero di niya lahat yon pinansin ng dahil sayo! Sabi ko, mag move on na siya at kalimutan ka na niya pero ayaw niya dahil mahal na mahal ka ni Akira! Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganoong kasaya sa tuwing nagkakasama kayo at kahit pa naririndi na ako sa mga kwento niyang paulit ulit na puro Kaede dito.. Kaede doon.. Kaede blah! Blah! Blah ay pinagtitiyagaan ko siyang pakinggan dahil alam kong doon lang siya sasaya! Kaya kung mahal mo ang kaibigan ko hindi mo iisiping niloko ka niya! Mas dapat mong isipin na nabaliw siya sayo kaya niya iyon ginawa!"

Humihingal na sabi ni Koshino sa kanya sa haba ng sinabi nito at pagkuway humarap ito kina Sakuragi na napako na rin sa mga kinauupuan at di makapagsalita.

"Excuse mga pare, pero aalis na ako. Kukuhanin ko lang ang mga naiwang gamit namin ni Akira sa loob."

Walang salitang lumabas sa mga labi niya hanggang sa dumaan ulit si Koshino sa tapat niya dala ang mga bagahe nito at umalis.

Parang nanlalanta siyang napahiga sa may bermuda grass ng garden nila.

"O, bakit napahiga ka diyan, Kaede? Matutulog ka na?" inosenteng tanong ni Sakuragi.

Kung di lang siya namomroblema ngayon ay baka binigyan niya ito ng isang matindi tinding upper cut sa mukha. Grabe, sobrang slow! Napaka slow! Parang di pa rin ma digest ng utak niyon ang nangyayari sa kanya.

"Anong gagawin ko?" tanong niya sa mga kabigan at di niya pinansin ang may pulang buhok.

"Mahal mo ba talaga si Akira? A.K.A Aki?" tanong ni Miyagi.

"Sobra!" nalulungkot na sabi niya habang nakatingin sa bilog na bilog na buwan.

"Kung gayon ay huwag mo ng pakawalan. Aba, bilib na rin ako sa taong yon, imagine, nagawang papangitin ang sarili at magpanggap na katulong mapalapit lang sayo. Ewan ko na sayo kung wala kang planong ipaglaban siya pero mahirap ng makakita ng katulad niya." paliwanag ni Kogure sa kanya.

"Di ba, sabi ko sayo, kapag tumibok na yang puso mo, wala ka ng magagawa kundi sundin yan. Or else, baka magsisi ka pa." biglang sabat ni Sakuragi at tila na digest na ng maliit nitong utak ang mga nangyayari.

"I want to win him back." sabi niya sa mga kaibigan at saka tumayo. "Kaso, di ko alam kung saan siya nakatira."

Tila nawawalan na siya ng pag asa.

"Huwag kang mag alala." sabi ni Mitsui. "Kilala ko si Jin na boyfriend ni Koshino at tatawagan ko na siya ngayon din para alamin yang bahay nina Akira."

"At tutulungan ka namin para maayos ang love life mo!" sabay sabay na sabi ng mga kaibigan niya.

…...

"Naiganti na kita.. Sinabon ko na ng husto sa sermon ko ang Rukawa Kaede na yon at may kasama pang banlaw."

"Hiroaki, bakit mo naman ginawa yon? Kasalanan ko naman ang lahat eh." sabi niya habang umiiyak na naman.

"Sira ulo! Ang tanga tanga mo talaga! Huwag na huwag ka na ngang makikipagbati sa lalaking yon! Pati ako nadamay para lang mapalapit ka sa kanya tapos ang iisipin lang non ay niloko mo lang siya."

"I'm sorry Kosh.." napapahikbing sabi niya sa isang sulok.

Naawa naman si Koshino sa kaibigan. Aba, kagabi pa ito iyak na iyak. Magang maga na ang mga mata nito at nangangalumata din dahil hindi masyadong nakatulog at gulo gulo na ang naka-spike nitong buhok. Kahit na nagluto pa siya ng favorite dish nito ay hindi rin kumain dahil wala raw gana.

Palagi lang itong nasa isang sulok at iyak na iyak. Kahit na anong gawing advice niya sa kaibigan ay parang wala itong naririnig. Napapailing nalang siya sa ikinikilos ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Awang awa na siya dito. Malayong malayo na ito sa Sendoh na nakilala niya buhat ng makilala nito si Rukawa. Talagang na-inlove ng husto si Sendoh sa Rukawa na yon.

…...

"Okay..1..2..3..." at nagsimula ng mag strums ng mga electric guitars at base sina Mitsui, Miyagi, Jin at Kogure samantalang si Sakuragi naman ay nag beat box.

Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Rukawa ang mic. Huminga muna siya ng malalim at nagsimula ng kumanta sa tapat ng bintana sa may kwarto ni Akira.

_Day and night  
>Oh all I think about is you<br>And how I acted like a fool  
>Till you walked out that night<br>Now the beauty of you frames the guilt I can't erase  
>Still every time I close my eyes I miss your face<em> 

"Huh?! May nangangaroling pa ba? Di naman na pasko ah." inosenteng tanong niya kay Koshino. "Bigyan mo na nga lang ng mga pera ang mga yan at ng umalis na. Ang iingay!" paasik pa na sabi niya. Naiinis siya. Di na nga siya makapag isip ng maayos tapos may mga mambubulahaw pa.

Agad naman ng tumayo si Koshino at sumilip sa may bintana at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata ng makita ang boyfriend nitong si Jin kasama ang mga kaibigan ni Rukawa at si Rukawa mismo na kumakanta.

"Akira, halika dito! Madali ka.. Si Jin... I mean, si Rukawa mo, andito. Mukhang kinakantahan ka."

"Ha?!" at patakbo niyang tinungo ang bintana at sumilip sa may veranda.

Totoo nga. Andoon si Rukawa. Kasama ang mga kaibigan nito.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni Rukawa habang ito ay kumakanta.

_I need your love  
>Cuz you're the one my heart beats for<br>Why'd I have to lose you to be sure  
>I will always be yours<br>Now it's more than just words  
>Though I've heard it all along<br>That you don't know what you've got until it's gone_

Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya pagkarinig sa mga boses nito. Di niya alam na magaling pala itong kumanta. Parang idiniduyan siya habang nakatingin siya sa mga asul na mata ni Kaede.

_If you would let me start again  
>I will be who I should have been<br>All along it was you, now that I've got a clue  
>I'll take you back to where it shoulda began<br>And I will/babe work my way back in  
>I'll be your lover and your friend<br>While you make up your mind  
>I will never stop tryin'<br>Until it's you and I again_

Napatutop siya ng bibig at hindi makapagsalita. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang lyrics ng bawat kanta. Mukhang inilagay lahat ni Rukawa ang emosyon niya sa kanyang kanta at ipinaparating sa kanya ang mga message noon._  
><em>  
><em>My mind goes back<br>I loved your hair against the grass,  
>We spoke of places we'd live at<br>Picking points on a map  
>It's a lesson I've learned<br>Though I've heard it all along  
>That you don't know what you have until it's gone<em>

Sa sobrang emosyon niya ng mga sandaling iyon ay napapikit si Rukawa. Hiling lang niya na sana ay maihatid ng kanta ang mga mensahe na kanyang nararamdaman sa taong pinakamamahal niya na nasaktan niya ng sobra.

_If you would let me start again  
>I will be who I should have been<br>All along it was you, now that I've got a clue  
>I'll take you back to where it shoulda began<br>And I will/babe work my way back in  
>I'll be your lover and your friend<br>While you make up your mind  
>I will never stop tryin'<br>Until it's you and I again_

Hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya makapaniwala na nasa harapan niya si Rukawa. Pasimple niyang kinurot ang sarili para malamang di siya nananaginip.

_Until it's you.._

_You and I.._

_Again..._

Unti unting dumilat si Rukawa ng matapos na ang kanyang kanta kasabay din ng pagkawala ng tunog ng mga base at gitara. Napansin niyang tumingin si Akira kay Koshino na nasa tabi nito na nakadungaw din sa veranda.

"Ano pang tinatanga tanga mo diyan, Akira? Babain mo na yang prince charming mo at baka magbago pa ang isip niyan ay umalis nalang bigla." pananakot nito sa kanya.

Agad agad naman siyang kumilos at nagtatakbong bumaba ng hagdan hanggang sa makarating ito ng pinto at pagkuway binuksan niya.

Agad niyang nakita si Rukawa na nakatayo pa rin at nilapitan niya ito. Tinitigan niya ito sa mga mata. Asul sa asul. Sa tuwing tinitignan niya ang mga mata na iyon ay nagrereflect ang mga masasayang pinagsamahan nilang dalawa.

Lumunok siya ng laway at nagtaas baba ang adams apple niya. Nagulat siya ng biglang magsalita si Rukawa.

"I'm sorry, baby.. I'm so sorry na pinagdudahan kita. I'm really really sorry. Hindi ko naisip na napakaswerte ko dahil hinanap mo ako."

Bigla na naman siyang napaiyak dahil sa sinabi nito.

"I love you so much Kaede. Iyon lang ang tanging dahilan ko kung bakit nagawa ko ang ga panloloko ko sayo."

Agad siyang yumuko kasama ang mga luha na patuloy na pumapatak sa kanyang mga pisngi at naramdaman niyang biglang dumampi ang mga labi ni Rukawa sa kanyang mga noo at hinalikan rin nito ang kanyang mga mata na dinadaluyan pa rin ng kanyang mga luha.

"I'm sorry, Akira for hurting you.. I know, I don't deserve this..but could you please give me another chance?"

Muli siyang tumingin sa mga mata ni Rukawa at saka siya tumango. Ngumiti naman ito bilang ganti kasabay niyon ay ang pagpatak ng snow.

"Akira..."

"Hmm?"

"It's beautiful.." anya habang tinitignan ang mga snow.

"Yeah. But you are more beautiful."

"I know." then he smiled.

"Hey! That's new."

"No 'cause I know, I'm beautiful..to you."

Akma siyang hahalikan ni Rukawa ng bigla niya itong pigilan.

"Ops! Wait ka lang Kaede. Mamaya mo na ituloy yang binabalak mo."

Tumakbo siya papasok sa itaas ng bahay. Isinuot niya ang peke niyang ngipin at bumalik kay Rukawa.

"Anong kalokohan na naman yan?" natatawang wika niya. Nagtawanan din ang mga kaibigan ni Rukawa kasama si Jin na naakbay kay Koshino. Para itong nanunuod ng romantic movie at silang dalawa ni Sendoh ang bida at nakangiti ang mga ito sa kanila.

"Sige, ngayon mo ako halikan. Kiss me now, baby." At nilapit nya ang mga nguso kay Rukawa.

"Puro ka kalokohan, Sendoh Akira. Alisin mo nga yan. Masugatan pa ang nguso ko diyan eh."

Inalis ni Rukawa ang pekeng ngipin saka siya nito hinilang bigla sa kanyang mga damit. Agad na dumikit ang mga labi nito sa labi niya.

It was a passionate kiss at sobrang feel niya ang pagmamahal nito na nakapaloob sa mga halik na iyon. Saka lang sila naghiwalay ng halos maputol na ang kanilang mga hininga at muling mangailangan ng oxygen.

"I love you, baby." masuyong wika ni Sendoh habang nakangiti.

"I love you too."

At muli silang naghalikan. This time, siya na ang humalik kay Rukawa.

Nagulat silang dalawa ng biglang may mga nagpalakpakan. Agad na naghiwalay ang mga labi nila.

Ngek. Nakalimutan pala nilang dalawa na may mga audience pala sila.

"Hoy, kayong dalawa, huwag nga kayong magkalat dito, for Kami-sama's sake, get a room!" natatawang bulyaw ni Koshino sa kanila.

"Tama.. Huwag nyo ngang bulabugin ang mga virgin eyes namin." segunda naman ni Mitsui at Miyagi.

"Nyahahahahahahaha! Korek!" sabi naman ni Sakuragi.

"Okay. Pagbibigyan namin kayo." kumindat si Sendoh kay Rukawa at hinila niya ito papasok sa bahay at umakyat silang dalawa sa kwarto niya.

And the rest of the night is up to your imagination.

-OWARI-

**A/N: Yung title ng kinanta ni Rukawa kay Sendoh ay "AGAIN" by David Dimuzio ft. Shane Tarun. Bale, ito ang english version ng "MULI" by Rodel Naval. Napakinggan ko lang ito sa youtube and ang ganda pala kaya ayun. So, tapos na ang story nina Sendoh at Rukawa. Thank you ulit!**


End file.
